Hate? or Love?
by zefanyadw
Summary: Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Sungmin, boleh aku mencium mu?" / CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! / WARNING! NC! KYUMIN, YAOI, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Aku Lee Sungmin. Salah satu mahasiswi KyungHee University. Umur ku 19 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang _eomma_ bernama Park Jung Soo, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Leeteuk. _Appa_? Jangan tanyakan itu, jika tidak, mungkin kalian akan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah ku. Nama _appa_ ku Lee kangin. _Appa_ ku sudah meninggal ketika aku berusia 10 tahun. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 5 Sekolah dasar. Mengapa _appa_ meninggal? Yah.. dia kecelakaan. Aku bertanya pada _eomma_ mengapa ayah ku yang super hati-hati itu kecelakaan, tapi dia tidak pernah menjawabnya, jika aku bertanya dia hanya diam dan wajah sendunya itu akan kembali. Maka dari itulah aku tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi.

Jadi, semenjak _appa_ ku meninggal, status _eomma_ ku berubah menjadi janda. Aku tahu dia pasti terluka, namun hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan luka itu sembuh, _eomma_ kembali tersenyum dan kehidupan kami pun normal kembali.

Dan 4 tahun berlalu, jadi pada hari itu tepatnya saat pukul 7 pagi saat aku sedang asik sarapan dengan _eomma_ ku, dia mendapat sebuah telpon dan setelah kira-kira 30 detik, _eomma_ ku itu langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia juga nampak _shock_. Aku bertanya kenapa, namun _eomma_ ku tak langsung menjawab. Barulah kira-kira sekitar 1 menit, dia menjawab pertanyaan ku. Dan jawabannya itu membuat ku mengeryit sangat bingung.

"Sungmin, _eomma_ akan menikah lagi nanti pukul 11 siang. _Eomma_ akan menikahi pria bernama Cho Hangeng, dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di rumahnya. Bersiaplah, nak."

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…"/ "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"/ KYUMIN, YAOI, 2SHOOT, DLDR!

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : M

.

.

.

1

.

Pagi telah tiba. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan tentunya berpakaian, aku segera keluar dari kamar luas nan mewah ku ini. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, dan dari sini aku dapat melihat di bawah sana, tepatnya di meja makan mewah itu sudah ada 3 orang yang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Begitu aku berjalan mendekati bangku yang biasanya ku duduki, sebuah sapaan selamat pagi langsung menyambutku.

"Pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana tidur mu, nak?" itu suara _eomma_ ku, dia bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Nyenyak, _eomma_." Jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini ada selai kacang yang ku bawa dari Paris. Kau harus mencobanya dengan roti itu. Bukankah selai kacang _favorite_ mu, Sungmin?" suara yang tak kalah lembut itu adalah suara seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengan _eomma_ ku, dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya. Tentu saja aku akan mencobanya, _a… ppa_." Jawab ku kali ini sedikit kikuk, namun aku berusaha tersenyum tipis.

Ya, _appa_. _Appa_ ku, tepatnya _appa_ baru ku. Namanya Cho Hangeng, dia menikah dengan **eomma** ku 5 tahun yang lalu. Cho Hangeng benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya, kalian harus percaya. Dia merupakan _ceo _sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar. Cho Corp, itu merupakan perusahaan elektronik nomor satu di Korea, bahkan ku dengar _appa_ baru ku ini ingin membuka cabang di Jepang, Cina, bahkan sampai ke benua Eropa dan Amerika. Dia benar-benar sangat kaya. Awalnya aku bingung mengapa _eomma_ bisa menikah dengannya, namun begitu aku bertanya, seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan mengatakan bahwa dia memang harus menikah dengan Cho Hangeng.

5 tahun yang lalu, mereka benar-benar menikah di pukul 11 siang di gereja dekat rumah ku. Hanya ada beberapa tamu yang ku tahu adalah pelayan di rumah ini. Aku bingung kenapa mereka menikah begitu mendadak, namun _eomma_ mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Cho Hangeng, aku pun sebagai anak hanya menyetujuinya saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa mencabut kebahagiaan _eomma_ ku, bukan?

Baiklah, kembali lagi ke meja makan.

_Appa_ ku itu terkekeh pelan. "Haha, kau masih kaku Sungmin. Tapi tidak apa, aku menyukainya."

_Eomma_ juga ikut terkekeh, aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memandang ku dengan tajam.

"Sungmin, pagi ini kau ada kuliah pagi kan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga ada kuliah pagi. Kau berangkat bersama dia saja, ya?"

Aku yang sedang mengolesi roti ku dengan selai kacang seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan appa ku. Lalu mata ku perlahan-lahan bergerak memandang Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapan ku. Namun begitu mata ku bertemu dengan obsidian tajamnya aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ku.

"Ah, tidak usah _appa_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan bus." Tolak ku dengan halus.

"Ah, kalian ini. Kenapa masih begitu kaku sih? Yah, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian ini kan seumuran, ya.. meski Sungmin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mu, kenapa begitu kaku heh?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan _appa_. Aku memilih bungkam dan Kyuhyun pun juga begitu, bahkan dari ekspresinya seperti ia tidak mendengar ucapan _appa_. Lalu setelah beberapa menit ia bangkit dari kursinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, namun sebelum itu ia memberikan tatapan dingin pada ku yang sukses membuat ku bergedik.

Dan seperti biasa, _appa_ ku menghela napas melihat tingkah anak kandungnya itu.

.

.

.

KyungHee university. Ya, di sinilah aku sekarang, tepatnya di parkiran. Dari jauh aku sudah melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada mobil sport merah mewahnya. Dan aku yakin dari jauh dia juga melihat ku. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sahabat ku, Siwon di parkiran, itu karna sahabat ku itu menyuruh ku menunggunya di parkiran.

Aku menunggu di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini, namun jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar merasa obsidian tajam itu memandangi ku lagi, dan dengan berani aku membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, dan pria itu segera memutus pandangan kami.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. Hm, mungkin alsannya karna kami adalah saudara tiri.

Awalnya aku mengira dia orang yang baik, namun ternyata aku salah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat dingin, dari wajahnya dan sikapnya saja sudah ketahuan. Cara berdirinya juga sangat angkuh, ya walau dia merupakan anak kandung dari pemilik Cho Corp. Lagipula, dari awal aku datang ke rumah Kyuhyun, pria berwajah _stoic_ itu sudah mengatakan bahwa dia membenci ku.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah penuh antusias. Begitu pula dengan wajah ku. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak antusias ketika melangkahkan kaki di rumah semewah ini? Oh… dan aku juga sebentar lagi akan tinggal di rumah mewah ini._

_Kata seseorang yang baru saja menjadi suami eomma, kamar ku adalah kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga, maka dari itu aku mendatangi kamar berpintu coklat pekat itu dan hendak membuka kenop pintunya. Namun aku menyadari di sebelah kiri ku ada seseorang yang tengah menatap ku dengan tajam. _

_Saat aku menoleh ke arah kiri, aku terlonjak kaget melihat seseorang di sana._

_Seorang namja. Tampan, kulitnya pucat, tubuhnya tinggi untuk seukuran remaja, tatapannya juga tajam. Entah kenapa kedua ujung bibir ini tertarik melihatnya. Namun senyum ku lenyap ketika melihat namja itu berdecih dan memandang ku sinis. _

"_Oh, jadi ini orangnya."_

_Aku mengeryit. _

_Namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati aku, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang ku dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan remeh dan aku semakin mengeryit melihatnya. _

"_Aku Cho Kyuhyun, anak kandung Cho Hangeng. Kau Lee Sungmin, kan? Dengar, kau itu hanya anak tiri dia, dan ini adalah rumah ku. Jadi kau jangan senang atau pun berharap banyak di sini," Ucapnya dengan sinis dan juga dingin._

_Aku terbelalak kaget dan semakin mengeryit. "Apa maksud mu?" _

"_Aku rasa kau tidak tuli," Jawabnya. "Dan satu lagi jangan pernah menganggap ku sebagai adik mu karna aku jijik dengan hal itu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, mendadak aku emosi. _

"_Maksud mu apa?!" Tanya ku yang sudah mulai kesal. _

"_Maksud ku apa? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kepada ibu mu itu. Cih, kalian sama saja, sama-sama murahan!" _

_Aku sudah benar-benar mendidih sekarang. Aku menarik kerah kemeja hitam milik pria bernama Kyuhyun ini dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau bilang?!" _

"_Aku bilang kau," ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mendorong bahu ku, "Dan ibu mu sama-sama murahan!" tambahnya lagi lalu langsung mendorong bahu ku dengan kasar. Hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai._

"_Akh!" rintih ku._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Tanya ku sambil berusaha bangkit._

"_Kenapa aku melakukan ini?" ulangnya._

"_Karna aku membenci ibu mu dan kau, Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu pergi dari hadapan ku._

_**FLASHBACK OFF.**_

Author Pov.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit mengingat saat itu. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat… entah dia harus menyebutnya apa, hubungannya tidak canggung juga tidak kaku. Appanya sering kali mengatakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaku tapi menurut Sungmin tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci Sungmin dan dia bahkan seperti tidak menganggap Sungmin ada.

Entahlah, Sungmin juga tidak peduli, Sungmin tidak membencinya tapi juga tidak menyukainya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin merupakan anak tiri Cho Hangeng, juga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah kakak tiri Kyuhyun meski umur mereka hanya berjarak 1 bulan saja. _Okay_, ralat. Ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara tiri yaitu—

"Sungmin-ah!" Suara itu, suara yang familiar itu memanggil nama Sungmin.

Choi Siwon.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Choi Siwon, sahabatnya. Dan sahabat Sungmin itu membalas lambaiannya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan langkah cepat antusias.

"Selamat pagi, manis," sapanya lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin terkekeh sekaligus tersenyum dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Siwon memang suka bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini. "Ya, selamat pagi juga tampan," jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin takjub, ia mencubit pelan hidung Sungmin dengan gemas. "Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku ini tampan," ucap Siwon dengan bangga.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya saja."

"Kyuhyuuuuun-ah!" Sungmin dan Siwon seketika menoleh dengan teriakan bernada sedikit cempreng itu.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Victoria, seorang gadis yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang itu lah orangnya. Setahu Sungmin, Victoria adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, ia bahkan beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah. Malah Sungmin mengira Victoria adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Victoria dan Changmin, itulah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara tiri.

"Kita pergi?" Tanya Siwon yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Hm." Gumam Sungmin lalu Siwon segera merangkulnya untuk berjalan bersama. Dan kedua insan itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan parkiran KyungHee University.

"Wow, si manis dan si tampan. Ckck, mereka pagi-pagi sudah bikin iri saja," ujar Changmin yang masih melihat kepergian Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Manis? Siapa maksud mu?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja saudara tiri mu itu, Lee Sungmin!' jawab Changmin, ia tersenyum.

"Pelan kan suara mu, Shim. Manis? Lee Sungmin? Manusia menjijikkan itu kau sebut manis?" jawab dan sekaligus Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Sungmin memang manis kok," timpal Victoria.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu memandang Victoria. "Vict…" gumamnya.

"Apa? Sungmin memang manis kok. Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali sih, kenapa begitu membencinya?" cibir Victoria pada Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati! Benci bisa jadi cinta, lhoo!" ucap Changmin sambil bersiul lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _death glare_ Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin dan memandangnya penuh emosi.

"Kabur!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin segera menarik tangan Victoria lalu kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada buku tebal itu. Besok ada ujian dan Sungmin tentu saja akan belajar keras. Sungmin terbilang mahasiswi yang pintar, setidaknya dia ada di peringkat 22 di KyungHee untuk ujian minggu lalu.

Kyuhyun? Saudara tirinya itu selalu di peringkat satu. Dia jenius. Dari Sungmin SMA, dia selalu sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dan selama 5 tahun ini Kyuhyun selalu ada di peringkat nomor satu. Tak heran mengapa banyak sekali yang kagum dan menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia tampan, jenius, dan siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun anak pemilik Cho Corp.

Sungmin terus membaca setiap kata dalam buku tebalnya itu, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menghafal setiap katanya. Dia memiliki target harus masuk peringkat 15 besar untuk ujian besok.

"Nghh! sshh!"

Sungmin seketika terlonjak kaget begitu ia mendengar suara desahan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela napas. _Suara itu lagi_, batinnya.

"Aahh! Hmmhh!"

Jangan Tanya itu suara apa, jelas-jelas itu suara desahan. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_nya akan pulang tengah malam hari ini. Ini seperti neraka, jika appa dan eommanya pulang tengah malam atau bahkan tidak pulang, maka seseorang yang tak jauh dari kamarnya itu pasti akan semakin gila di kamarnya bersama wanita murahan yang ia sewa. Oh _dam_n! Sungmin menjambak pelan rambutnya, kalau begini, ia pasti tidak bisa belajar, bukan? Sementara ini masih jam 8 malam! Dan ujian yang besok ia hadapi adalah ujian penentu peringkat bulanan! Kyuhyun jenius, tentu saja dia tidak perlu repot-repot belajar bukan?

Kyuhyun memulai kegiatan gilanya ini sejak SMA kelas 3. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun biasa melakukannya di hotel, namun sejak SMA kelas 3, disaat semua murid berjuang keras untuk ujian, Kyuhyun justru asik meniduri gadis-gadis murahan. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal itu di rumah ketika _appa_ dan _eomma_nya pulang tengah malam atau bahkan tidak pulang. Dan selama 3 tahun Sungmin selalu memendam kekesalannya mendengar desahan-desahan nista yang diciptakan di kamar Kyuhyun itu, maka dari itulah ia paling benci kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_nya pergi ke luar kota berhari-hari, karna selama berhari-hari itu tiap malamnya Sungmin akan mendengar desahan nista.

Sungmin memilih mengambil headset dan mp3nya. Siapa tau dengan kedua benda itu bisa mengalihkan suara desahan nista milik Kyuhyun dan gadis murahannya itu kan?

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam.

Dua jam sudah Sungmin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karna mendengar desahan-desahan nista yang bersumber dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam dan Kyuhyun juga belum berhenti melakukannya dengan gadis murahannya itu! Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun pria yang kuat.

"Nghh! Kyuhh! Fasterhh ahhh!"

Jeritan nikmat dari seorang gadis itu benar-benar membuat kesabaran Sungmin habis. Jika begini terus maka ia tidak akan bisa belajar. Dia harus menghentikan aksi kedua insan itu atau paling tidak menyuruh mereka melakukannya di tempat lain. Persetan dengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan bersikap kasar padanya.

Maka dari itulah Sungmin bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Namun begitu ia hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, desahan nikmat Kyuhyun dan gadis murahannya semakin terdengar. Dan ketika mata Sungmin tertuju ke arah kamar Kyuhyun, matanya melotot.

Pantas saja desahan-desahan nikmat itu begitu terdengar jelas sampai ke kamar Sungmin, rupanya Kyuhyun tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas meski dari kamarnya posisi mereka saat ini adalah, wanita murahan itu yang ada di atas dan Kyuhyun ada di bawah. Untung saja tubuh keduanya dibalut selimut, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa melihat tubuh wanita itu.

"Cih." Sungmin berdecih pelan, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah kasar menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dan begitu ia berdiri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dirinya bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh! I wannahh cumhh!"

BRAK.

Sungmin menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk memukul pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang, sehingga Sungmin yakin telapak tangannya kini pasti memerah.

Kegiatan dua insan itu pun berhenti.

Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang fokus memandangi gadis di atasnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, matanya sedikit membesar melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri di sana, namun secepat kilat ia menenangkan ekspresinya. Sementara wanita yang berada di atas Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan melihat Sungmin.

"Maaf menganggu. Tapi bisakah kalian melanjutkan kegiatan kalian ini di tempat lain? Di dekat kamar ini ada seorang mahasiswi yang sedang berusaha keras berkonsentrasi belajar untuk ujian besok," ucap Sungmin datar, matanya memandang tajam situasi kamar Kyuhyun saat ini.

Berantakan, hanya itu.

"Kyu.. kyuhyun.. bagaimana ini?" bisik wanita yang berada di atas Kyuhyun namun Sungmin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tenang, _baby_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin di sana ingin muntah melihatnya. Ia merasa ini semua benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sinis. "Yang melakukan kegiatan nista kan kalian, lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi." Jawab Sungmin dengan berani.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apa? Nista? Kau lupa rumah ini adalah rumah ku?"

"Rumah ini rumah milik _appa_, Cho Kyuhyun." Ralat Sungmin membuat rahang Kyuhyun seketika mengeras.

"Kyuhyun… a-aku akan pulang saja," ucap gadis itu lalu memunguti pakaiannya, dan Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat gadis itu hendak memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, gadis itu turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun, dan begitu ia hendak melewati pintu, gadis itu menunduk pada Sungmin. "_Mi-Mianhaeyo_…" ucapnya pelan lalu bergegas pergi.

Setelah melihat gadis itu pergi, Sungmin pun memutuskan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun jika saja namja stoic itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Sok suci," entah itu cibiran atau apa, Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sinis.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar, juga saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan sebuah _boxer_ sudah melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin mengeryit, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun telanjang? Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah memakai _boxer_?

"Jangan berpikiran kotor," suara bisikan itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia terbelalak, baru menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan Kyuhyun terbilang dekat.

"Aku tidak berpikiran kotor, terlebih pada seorang _namja_," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga Sungmin bergerak mundur hingga ia tersudut di pintu, dan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pintu tepat di sisi Sungmin. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak sehingga foxynya bertemu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya tajam. "Aku yakin. Apa maksud mu?"

"Lalu Choi Siwon, siapa dia?"

Sungmin mengeryit. "Siwon?"

"_Yeah_, kekasih mu itu. Bukankah setiap hari kalian bermesraan? Kau yakin tidak menyukai sesama jenis mu, heh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis, ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengetuk kening Sungmin dan langsung ditepis oleh pemilik kening.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah, lupakan."

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku pergi dari sini sekarang? Aku harus belajar."

"Tidak. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan seduktif, Sungmin seketika merinding.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Sungmin tetap dengan wajah tenang.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. "Kau…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Sungmin semakin merinding, ia menundukkan wajahnya karna merasa takut. Namun di detik berikutnya Sungmin mendengar sebuah kekehan.

"Pergilah." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sisi Sungmin lalu berjalan melangkah ke luar kamarnya.

Sungmin terbelalak, ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dia merasa takut, tapi apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Kenapa jantungnya seperti ini? Astaga.. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan.

TBC.

.

.

.

Yosh! Saya datang membawa 2 shoot hehehehe. Jadi, ff ini akan saya buat 2 shoot. Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot tapi apa daya saya ga kuat -_- hehe. Sudahlah saya tidak mau banyak ceplas ceplos lagiii

Btw, Mr. Right menyusul ya'-')/

Rnr? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tidak. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan seduktif, Sungmin seketika merinding. _

"_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Sungmin tetap dengan wajah tenang. _

"_Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab." _

_Seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. "Kau…"_

_Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Sungmin semakin merinding, ia menundukkan wajahnya karna merasa takut. Namun di detik berikutnya Sungmin mendengar sebuah kekehan._

"_Pergilah." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sisi Sungmin lalu berjalan melangkah ke luar kamarnya._

_Sungmin terbelalak, ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dia merasa takut, tapi apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Kenapa jantungnya seperti ini? Astaga.. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. _

Hate? Or Love?

.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…"/ "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"/ KYUMIN, YAOI, DLDR!

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

2

.

Pagi telah tiba. Seperti biasa Sungmin menuruni anak tangga, dan dari tangga ia sudah _eomma_ dan _appa_ tirinya beserta adik tirinya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, tentu saja untuk sarapan. Namun, Sungmin sedikit tersentak kala melihat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana tidur mu, nak?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan eommanya itu. "Baik, _eomma_." Jawabnya. Sungmin tak pernah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari eommanya setiap pagi. Karna Sungmin tahu _eomma_nya pasti sangat menyayanginya.

Sungmin bahkan tak mengindahkan tatapan menjijikan dan geli yang Kyuhyun berikan saat 2 minggu pertama Sungmin dan eommanya pindah. Namun seiring waktu, semuanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bahkan jika _eomma_ Sungmin tidak menanyakan itu pada Sungmin, akan nampak aneh dan mungkin orang-orang di rumah akan mengira bahwa Sungmin sedang ada masalah dengan _eommanya._

"Oh ya_,_ _eomma_. Hari ini aku akan mengajak Siwon ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Apa boleh?" Tanya sekaligus izin Sungmin begitu ia teringat dengan Siwon di meja makan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus izin _appa_ mu dulu," jawab Leeteuk tersenyum sambil memajukan dagunya ke arah Hangeng yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang _appa_, lalu menatapnya penuh harap.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Apalagi yang kau ajak itu Choi Siwon.." ucap Hangeng menyetujui.

"Aku berangkat."

Sungmin, Hangeng, dan Leeteuk terdiam hening mendengar ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pria _stoic_ itu bangkit dari kursinya, menunduk pada Hangeng lalu berjalan menjauhi meja makan. Leeteuk menaikkan kedua alisnya nampak bingung, sementara Hangeng hanya dapat memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sungmin?

Ia mengeryit bingung sambil terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dari meja makan.

_Aneh. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengucapkan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Apalagi sampai menunduk pada appa._ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Parkiran KyungHee University. _Yeah_, lagi-lagi Siwon menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya di sini. Sebenarnya sudah sering kali Siwon menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya di parkiran. Katanya sih dia ingin masuk ke kelas bersama ku. Sebenarnya, aku malas sekali datang lebih pagi darinya, karna pasti ujung-ujungnya Siwon akan menelpon ku dan menyuruh ku menunggunya di sini, di parkiran.

Kali ini suasana nampak lebih aneh. Entah karna apa. Seperti biasa aku menunggu Siwon di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini, dan seperti biasa akan ada Kyuhyun yang tengah menyender di mobil sport warna merahnya itu untuk menunggu kedua sahabatnya, Victoria dan Changmin. Ah tidak, ku rasa Victoria itu kekasihnya. Bicara soal Kyuhyun.. ke mana adik tiri ku itu? Dia tidak ada di area parkiran ini. Kyuhyun selalu memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi tempat aku menunggu Siwon. Tapi, kali ini mobilnya tidak ada, begitu juga pemiliknya. Ke mana dia?

Datanglah mobil sport berwarna hitam, yang jelas itu bukan mobil Kyuhyun atau pun Siwon. 2 orang itu, Victoria dan Changmin turun dari mobil itu. Nampaknya mereka berangkat bersama dengan supir, karna setelah mereka turun dari mobil, mobil itu berjalan lagi. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Victoria yang terus menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah tempat di mana Kyuhyun biasa memarkirkan mobilnya dan Changmin juga begitu. Mereka pasti mencari Kyuhyun, pikir ku.

Setelah Changmin membisiki Victoria, kedua orang itu pun berjalan ke arah ku. "Hey Sungmin." Sapa Victoria sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai." Jawab ku.

"Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak."

"Ponselnya tidak diangkat, dan dia juga belum datang. Apa dia sakit? Kau benar-benar tidak melihat Kyuhyun?" kali ini Victoria bertanya memastikan.

"Tidak," jawab ku sedikit risih.

"Sudahlah, Vict. Mungkin Kyuhyun pergi, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Ayolah, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" Nada bicara Changmin seperti tengah membujuk Victoria.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku. Kyuhyun pergi? Ke mana? Menurut ku—

"Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka membolos dari kuliahnya."

Aku setuju dengan ucapan Victoria barusan. Ya, Kyuhyun buka tipe orang yang suka membolos. Bahkan dari SMA sekalipun dia tidak pernah membolos.

Setelah beberapa bujukan dari Changmin, akhirnya Victoria pun mau diajak pergi oleh Changmin. Namun sebelum kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu pergi, mereka tersenyum dan melambai pada ku. Apalagi Changmin, aku tahu dia gemas pada ku. Samar-samar aku pernah mendengar ia mengatakan bahwa aku imut dan menggemaskan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kegemasan.

Sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku ini laki-laki dan jujur saja aku tidak suka dipanggil menggemaskan, apalagi imut.

"Pagi, manis."

Aku memutar kedua bola mata ku kesal. Siwon, Choi Siwon lah yang mengatakan hal itu sambil mencubit pipi ku gemas. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal ku dan hendak mencubit pipi ku lagi namun dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau selalu mengejutkan ku, Siwon-ah," ucap ku kesal.

"Terkejut? Ah.. kau pasti sedang memikirkan aku hingga melamun seperti tadi," ujar Siwon dengan pandangan dan senyum penuh artinya.

"Tidak." Jawab ku sedikit dingin dan aku yakin Siwon pasti mengerti maksud ku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hari ini aku ke rumah mu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Siwon datang ke rumah Sungmin sepulang kuliah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama pada pukul 3 sore, jadi mereka mengerjakan tugas selama 4 jam. Dan bahkan tugas mereka sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Sungmin mengajak Siwon untuk makan malam dulu sebelum sahabatnya itu pulang, Siwon awalnya menolak, namun Sungmin mengatakan sahabatnya itu pasti lapar. Tapi jujur saja Siwon belum merasa lapar, karna baru 1 jam yang lalu ia dan Sungmin memakan snack yang dibawakan oleh pelayan.

Jadi kini mereka sudah ada di meja makan yang biasanya jadi tempat Sungmin untuk makan malam, walau sendirian. Ingat? Kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang ketika Sungmin sudah tertidur ataupun paling cepat ketika Sungmin masih belajar untuk kuliahnya besok. Tapi, yang Sungmin saluti dari kedua orang tuanya adalah, mereka selalu berprinsip harus sarapan pagi setiap hari bersama.

"Aku senang kau mau makan malam bersama ku," ucap Sungmin membuka percakapan.

Siwon yang sedang memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan tersentak kecil, lalu pria tampan itu menoleh pada Sungmin. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lama menantikan _dinner_ bersama ku, _aigoo_…" jawab Siwon dengan nada dan pandangan menggodanya.

Sungmin berdecak. "Aku serius."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Memangnya ke mana _appa_ dan _eomma mu_?"

"Kau lupa? Tentu saja bekerja."

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa, maaf Min."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas aku senang karna tidak kesepian lagi hanya untuk makan saja. Yeah, walau sehari," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Siwon memandang Sungmin yang tersenyum kecut, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih sekaligus kasihan. "Tidak perlu tersenyum. Astaga, kalau begitu setiap malam aku akan datang untuk makan malam bersama mu, Min."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu.. aku sudah terbiasa."

"Baiklah.. Oh ya, kemana si Kyuhyun itu? Bukankah dia adik mu? Apa dia tidak pernah makan bersama mu?"

"Dia hanya makan bersama ku saat pagi, dan aku tahu itu pasti terpaksa. Entahlah.. mungkin dia sibuk mencari gadis," kali ini Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan emosi yang menjalar di hatinya. Jadi kali ini yang tercetak di bibir _namja_ imut itu adalah senyum sinis.

"Sok tahu."

Suara dingin itu membuat Sungmin dan Siwon sontak langsung menoleh. Seketika itu juga Sungmin dan Siwon langsung terbelalak kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. Siwon sudah pasti terbelalak karna kaget dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin.. ia benar-benar kaget sekaligus meringis dalam hati melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Wajahnya benar-benar babak belur. Ditambah lagi dengan darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya dan juga di sekitar wajahnya. Dan juga baju dan celananya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Sungmin menarik napas lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin melihat dua kepalan pada tangan Kyuhyun, menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Lee Sungmin." Ujarnya dengan napas memburu, dan jangan lupa kepalan tangannya yang mampu membuat Sungmin memandang adik tirinya itu pilu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun memandang hanya padanya, dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Benar-benar menyeramkan, sungguh.

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari Kyuhyun sudah tidak memandangnya lagi. Tapi pandangannya mengarah ke Siwon, kali ini Sungmin melihat emosi dalam pandangan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Pergi dari rumah ku. Atau ku bunuh kau."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tangga. Sudah pasti ingin ke kamarnya.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya tak lagi terlihat, lalu ia memandang Siwon yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, bahkan Sungmin dapat mendengar helaan napas dari mulut Siwon.

"Kau dengar kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon menarik napas berat lalu membuangnya. "Apa?"

"Pergilah, atau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membunuh mu."

.

.

.

Sungmin terus membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut, dan terus saja membenarkan posisi tidurnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sudah nyaris tengah malam dan ia masih saja belum bisa tidur.

Ini semua karna Kyuhyun.

Ya, karna adik tirinya itulah Sungmin sampai saat ini masih saja belum bisa tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun yang babak belur, ucapan Kyuhyun, dan juga tatapan dingin dan menusuk Kyuhyun masih saja terus terbayang, dan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas ucapannya pada Siwon di meja makan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah Sungmin menyuruh Siwon pulang, sahabatnya itu benar-benar pulang. Dan setelah itu Sungmin buru-buru ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar satu kalipun dari kamarnya sampai saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar sampai jam setengah sebelas malam dan habis itu ingin tidur, namun sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan adik tirinya itu?!

Sungmin memutuskan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintu, Sungmin memelankan gerakan menutup pintunya. Dan ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah tangga, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perampok yang hendak merampok di malam hari.

Setelah berada di tangga, Sungmin menormalkan langkahnya. Suasana rumah sudah sepi karna para pelayan pasti sudah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing, dan beberapa lampu pun sudah dimatikan. Dan sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tidak pulang hari ini.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kulkas yang berada di dekat meja makan, lalu mengambil satu susu kaleng, Sungmin membuka tutupnya lalu meneguk susu itu, tapi tidak semuanya. Sungmin diam sejenak, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kulkas, nampak sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah karna pendengarannya yang tajam atau bagaimana, tapi Sungmin mendengar samar-samar suara piano. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Suara piano itu terdengar lagi. Piano? Meski rumahnya appanya ini mewah, tapi Sungmin tak pernah melihat adanya piano di rumah. Karna setahu Sungmin tak ada yang suka bermain piano, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti suara piano itu, hingga sampailah ia ke depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang terletak di pintu yang dapat membawanya ke taman rumah. Sungmin memandang pintu di hadapannya itu seksama. Jujur saja selama 5 tahun Sungmin tinggal di rumah _appa_ tirinya itu, ia sama sekali belum pernah memasuki ruangan yang terletak di dekat taman ini.

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas suara dentingan piano itu, terlebih karna pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka hingga samar-samar Sungmin dapat melihat siapa yang bermain piano di tengah malam seperti ini.

Itu Kyuhyun.

Walau dari belakang, Sungmin dapat melihat jelas bahwa yang sedang bermain piano itu Kyuhyun. Dengan berani, Sungmin membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Sinar lampu yang sedikit remang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pianonya itu terlihat… mempesona bagi Sungmin. Terlebih lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu nadanya, Sungmin tahu lagunya.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ?"

Sungmin seketika langsung tersentak dan terbelalak begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menoleh ke arahnya, seperti biasa dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

Namun eskpresi kaget Sungmin langsung terganti begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, masih babak belur, bahkan masih ada sedikit darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Sungmin meringis dalam hati, pasti Kyuhyun belum membersihkan lukanya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi piano yang Kyuhyun duduki, namun ketika Sungmin mendekat, Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, tapi secepat kilat Sungmin menghentikan kepergian Kyuhyun.

"_Only Hope_?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku suka lagu itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi piano. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah begitu Sungmin ikut duduk di sebelahnya, di kursi piano yang juga ia duduki. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan memandang Sungmin dengan dahi yang berkerut sempurna. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau keberatan jika memainkan lagu itu lagi untuk ku?"

"Ya."

Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali. Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun memainkan lagu itu lagi? Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah gila karna meminta hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah penolakkan.

Ting Ting.

Sungmin mengerjap sekali begitu melihat Kyuhyun mulai memainkan pianonya lagi. Dari nada pertama, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memainkan lagu _Only Hope_ lagi untuknya.

"_There's a song that's inside…of my soul_," Sungmin bernyanyi mengikuti permainan piano Kyuhyun.

"_It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again…_" Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pianonya itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menyanyi lagu yang tengah ia mainkan itu.

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold…Would you sing to me over and over again?_"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"_So I lay my head back down… And I lift my hands and pray…_" Sungmin terus menyanyi seiring dengan permainan piano Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat cocok dengan suara Sungmin.

"_To be only yours, I pray… to be only yours,_"

Kini, Sungmin tersenyum kala di sela ia menyanyi, ia bahkan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_I know now, you're my only hope…_"

"_Sing to me__—"_

Baru saja Sungmin hendak menyanyikan bait kedua lagu itu, namun Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya yang otomatis membuat Sungmin berhenti menyanyi.

"Bukankah aku bilang keberatan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurusnya, tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Maaf.." jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan itu, ia bangkit dari kursi piano. Tapi, kali ini Sungmin mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan namja _stoic_ itu.

"Itu… apa kau keberatan jika aku membersihkan luka di wajah mu?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan hati-hati, dia menggigit bibirnya pelan untuk menantikan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia tak menjawab dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Diam berarti iya. Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Aku juga akan menambil _wine_! Kau suka _wine_?" Sungmin menjawab penuh antusias dan bertanya penuh antusias.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Diam, berarti iya!"

Sungmin menjawab dengan semangat. Lalu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Setidaknya ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. _Yeah_, walau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah adik tirinya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini telah duduk di bangku yang ada di ruangan yang Sungmin tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Dengan di pisahkan sebuah meja kecil, mereka duduk di bangku yang cukup kecil juga tapi cukup untuk mereka duduk.

Di ruangan ini hanya terdapat 2 bangku dan 1 meja kecil, piano, dan beberapa lukisan yang menghiasi dinding. Penerangannya pun nampak remang-remang.

Setelah membersihkan semua luka yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengajak adik tirinya itu untuk minum _wine_ bersama, apalagi Sungmin sudah membawa 2 _wine _untuk mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukai _wine_ atau tidak. Tapi, cobalah… rasanya enak," tutur Sungmin.

"Aku suka." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Mau ku tuangkan?" tawar Sungmin. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu membuka 1 botol _wine_ yang berada di meja kecil yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Sungmin, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang telah dibawa Sungmin.

"Ruangan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah memasukinya.." gumam Sungmin pelan namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. "Ruangan pribadi ku," jawab Kyuhyun di sela kegiatannya yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya.

"Kau… apa kau tidak keberatan menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum wine tersebut terhenti karna ucapan Sungmin. Ia lantas menoleh juga ke arah Sungmin dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak kecil. Ia membuka kotak P3K yang ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kapas untuk membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah." Ujar Sungmin memberi perintah agar Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, lalu dengan hati-hati Sungmin mulai membersihkan sisa darah yang terdapat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah berbohong… Kau pasti ada masalah," ujar Sungmin di sela kegiatannya membersihkan darah Kyuhyun.

"Changmin memukul ku." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar dari kegiatannya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun, seakan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan cerita. "Mengapa dia bisa memukul mu?" tanya Sungmin, kini ia sudah selesai membersihkan darah yang tersisa di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Karna Victoria menyukai ku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurusnya, tak sekalipun ia memandang Sungmin yang berada dekat dengannya.

Sungmin terdiam lagi, kali ini ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun, mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengambil hansaplast yang berada di kotak P3Knya. "Lalu?"

"Hari ini Changmin berniat menghabiskan satu harinya dengan Victoria, lalu menyatakan seluruh perasaannya pada Victoria…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa karna itu kau membolos kuliah dan tak terlihat selama sehari ini?" tebak Sungmin, lalu mulai menempelkan satu hansaplast di salah satu luka di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Benar." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, ia mengambil satu hansaplast lagi, dan menempelkannya lagi di luka Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

"Changmin menyatakan perasaannya.. tapi Victoria menolaknya, ternyata Victoria menyukai ku. Dan tadi sore aku menemui Changmin untuk bertanya, tapi dia justru langsung memukul ku habis-habisan. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat emosi." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum kecut di tengah ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Ada 4 hansaplast besar yang menghiasi wajah mu sekarang karna Changmin memukul mu." Kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti karna aku tidak melawannya," Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecut lagi.

Sungmin terbelalak. "Kau tidak melawannya?!"

"Tidak. Dia mengatakan aku mengkhianatinya karna Victoria menyukai ku.."

"Aku yakin Changmin sudah mengetahuinya."

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin Changmin sudah tahu kalau Victoria menyukai mu."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Dari cara Victoria menatap mu, dan dari cara kalian berinteraksi sudah seperti pasangan kekasih."

"Tapi aku bukan kekasihnya.."

"Tapi terlihat begitu."

"Jika Changmin memang tulus berteman dengan mu tidak seharusnya dia memukul mu jika mengetahui Victoria menyukai mu. Lebih baik kau menghindar dulu dari Changmin dan Victoria," Kata Sungmin menyarankan.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi saran Sungmin, pria _stoic_ itu lebih memilih diam dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit jengkel. Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Oh ya. Jika tidak menyukai Victoria, kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan lagi, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan siapa orang beruntung yang disukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tidak ada."

Sungmin menyampingkan kepalanya hingga ia lebih leluasa menatap Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Entahlah. Tidak ada orang yang kusukai…"

"Lalu Choi Siwon?"

Sungmin terbelalak lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang memincing. "Siwon? Kenapa dengan Siwon?"

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai? Kalian pasangan kekasih, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" elak Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Aku…" Sungmin hendak berbicara lagi namun ia langsung membuang napas kesal, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Terserah kau saja.

"Jadi.. kalian bukan pasangan kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya.

"Bukan."

"Tapi bukankah kalian saling menyukai?"

"Apa jika kita menyukai seseorang kita harus memilikinya, begitu? Cinta kan tidak harus memiliki," tanya sekaligus ucap Sungmin sebal, dan tanpa sadar si pria imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja karna perkataan dirinya, Sungmin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit dibaca itu. Ia mengeryit, dan begitu Sungmin mengeryit Kyuhyun membalas menatapnya. Tapi Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya lagi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku miliki.. dan tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecut, lalu kembali menyesap winenya.

"Tidak bisa kau miliki?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Aku mencin- ah tidak, aku benci padanya, aku sangat benci padanya," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sendu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung.

"Aku membencinya. Tapi juga mencintainya."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Jika kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang seharusnya kita mencintai orang itu dengan sepenuh hati, bukan? Kenapa kau membencinya?" nada pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini terdengar nampak sangat bingung. Ia bahkan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Karna aku tidak bisa bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah!" ucap Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak bisa. Kan sudah ku katakan aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

"Memang siapa orang yang kau cintai itu, sih?" tanya Sungmin penuh penasaran. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang pertama melintas di otak Sungmin semenjak Kyuhyun mengatakan tentang orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Seketika pandangannya menjadi kosong.

"Siapa?" ulang Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Mengapa? Bukankah aku ini _hyung_-mu? Tadi saja kau sudah mulai terbuka pada ku," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Berusaha membuat adik tirinya itu untuk kembali bercerita lagi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan kasar. Sungmin mengeryit melihatnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengerjap takut melihat pandangan Kyuhyun padanya. Benar-benar dingin dan menakutkan, persis seperti Kyuhyun biasanya.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil bankit dari kursinya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah ke arah Sungmin. Masih dengan tatapan dingin menakutkannya itu, namun bedanya kali ini lebih menusuk. Sungmin pun mundur karna jaraknya dan Kyuhyun sudah terbilang sangat dekat.

"_Hyung?_" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan jangan pernah menganggap ku sebagai adik mu heh, Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis nan dinginnya itu. Jangan lupakan tatapan menusuknya yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Sungmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum itu mulutnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci kau, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat membenci mu dan juga _eomma_ mu. Ingat itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Sungmin sukses bungkam seribu bahasa itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan kaki lemasnya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Sungmin. Menoleh atau bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya saja pun tidak.

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Napasnya memburu menandakan emosi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah emosi menuju Sungmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan _namja_ imut itu, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke tembok dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi tubuh Sungmin.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Rahangnya pun mengeras. Kyuhyun benar-benar nampak emosi memandang Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit takut melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam. Kali ini dengan pandangan lebih menusuk dan rahang yang semakin mengeras, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Lupakan,"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Me-Melupakan apa?"

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Lupakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sungmin dari ruangan itu sendirian.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai karna kakinya yang terasa benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Sungguh.

Dan, pikirannya pun melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK.**

Sungmin yang berusia 14 tahun itu keluar dari gereja yang berada di dekat rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Sebentar lagi, pernikahan eommanya yang kedua akan dimulai dan akan dilaksanakan di gereja yang tak terlalu mewah ini. Hanya sebuah gereja sederhana. Tamu? Entahlah, tapi Sungmin melihat ada beberapa orang berpakaian seragam dari pihak calon _appa_ tirinya di dalam gereja.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu calon _appa_ tirinya. Mengenalnya saja tidak. Bahkan Sungmin baru melihat calon appa tirinya itu di dalam gereja tadi.

Kenapa Sungmin memutuskan untuk di luar sementara pernikahan _eomma_nya yang kedua akan dimulai? Karna rasanya berat melihat _eomma_nya menikah lagi. Entah kenapa.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga gereja, Sungmin melihat ada seorang anak pria yang kira-kira seusia dengannya tengah berlari-lari ke arah bangunan gereja. Tepatnya ingin menaiki tangga gereja yang hendak Sungmin turuni ini.

Sungmin terbelalak melihat kaki anak itu. Tanpa alas kaki apapun dan banyak darah yang menghiasi kakinya.

Saat anak itu ingin menaiki tangga, ia terjatuh mungkin karna sangkin terburu-burunya.

"Akh!"

Sungmin makin terbelalak dan ia langsung menuruni tangga. Untuk menolong anak yang terjatuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir pada anak seiusianya ini.

Anak lelaki itu menoleh pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin semakin terbelalak melihat wajah anak itu sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia menangis ternyata.

"Hiks…" anak itu mulai mengeluarkan isakkan pelannya. Membuat Sungmin bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Sungmin langsung merobek kemejanya sebagian lalu menarik kaki anak itu, Sungmin meringis melihat luka di kaki anak itu. Berdarah dan terluka. Sungmin pun membersihkan darah di telapak kaki anak itu dengan kemejanya yang tadi ia robek.

"Akh!" ringis anak itu.

"Bodoh sekali. Kenapa berlari tanpa sepatu? Kau kan jadi terluka begini," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang anak di hadapannya ini aneh.

"Aku harus ke sana…" ucap anak itu sambil memandang pintu gereja dengan sendu.

Sungmin menatap wajah anak di depannya ini dengan takjub. _Tampan_, pikir Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus ke sana dengan berlari-lari seperti orang gila, heh? Ckck."

"Karna aku harus menghentikkan _appa_…" jawab anak itu masih dengan tangisannya.

"Darah mu sudah ku bersihkan. Sekarang…" Sungmin melepas kedua sepatu yang melekat di kakinya lalu memberikannya pada anak di hadapannya ini, "Ini, pakailah.."

Anak itu memandang Sungmin masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. "Kalau aku pakai ini, nanti kau pakai apa?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Hahaha! Rumah ku di dekat sini, tenang saja!" jawab Sungmin.

Anak itu buru-buru memakai sepatu yang di berikan Sungmin. Ia sedikit meringis karna telapak kakinya yang terluka terkena alas sepatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama mu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan anak di depannya ini. _Dia benar-benar tampan, sungguh_.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kali ini, air matanya sudah mulai mereda.

"Lee—"

"Tuan muda!" belum sempat Sungmin mengatakan namanya, ada 2 orang yang berpakaian seragam sama seperti orang-orang yang dilihatnya di dalam tadi mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Se-Selamat tinggal!" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin lalu segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang dalam keadan super bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Lalu kedua orang itu pun mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Sungmin masih terus memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Kyuhyun."

**FLASHBACK END.**

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Yosh! Maafkan saya yang telat update ini ya :( hehe. Oh ya, ini ff yaoi ya, maaf banget sama penulisan chapter 1, itu kesalahan teknis karna seseorang/? Saya mau jelasin tapi nanti kepanjangan hehe.

Btw Hate or Love bakal saya bikin chapter yah paling 5 chapter atau mungkin 6/? Jadi ditunggu ya kelanjutannya :D

RnR? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lupakan,"_

_Sungmin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Me-Melupakan apa?"_

"_Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Lupakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sungmin dari ruangan itu sendirian._

_Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai karna kakinya yang terasa benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Sungguh._

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

3

.

Pagi telah tiba. Seperti biasa Sungmin menuruni anak tangga, dan dari tangga ia sudah _eomma_ dan _appa_ tirinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Tak ada adik tirinya, tak ada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ke mana adik tirinya itu?

"Bagaimana tidur mu, Min?" sapa Leeteuk sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Baik, _eomma_." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum paksa. Padahal sebenarnya tidak, dia baru bisa tertidur pukul 2 pagi setelah pergi dari ruang pribadi Kyuhyun semalam.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan menoleh kearah tangga untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_," panggil Sungmin.

"Ya?"

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ semalam pulang jam berapa?"

"3 pagi. Kenapa?" jawab Hangeng di tengah kegiatannya membaca Koran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… _appa_," jawab Sungmin sedikit kaku, apalagi waktu mulutnya mengucapkan kata '_appa_'

Hangeng terkekeh melihat sikap kaku Sungmin, lalu kembali menyesap kopi dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca Koran.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ada? Bukankah biasanya dia lebih awal dari ku?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mati penasaran.

Mendadak ekspresi Leeteuk dan Hangeng pun berubah drastis. Hangeng yang tadinya membaca Koran langsung menatap Sungmin, sementara Leeteuk yang sedang memakan makanannya pun juga langsung menatap Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu. Katanya anak itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat," jawab Hangeng yang terlihat acuh.

Sementara itu Leeteuk tak menjawab, wanita itu melirik Hangeng dan sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin. Lalu kembali pada makanannya.

Sungmin sedikit memincingkan matanya melihat gelagat aneh dari kedua orang tuanya ini. Khususnya Hangeng, padahal _appa_ tirinya itu adalah _appa_ kandung Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa begitu acuh dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Di kampus pun, aku sama sekali belum bertemu Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Siwon menyuruh ku menunggunya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa bersyukur karna memiliki alasan untuk menunggu di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini. Yah, walau resikonya adalah dilihat dengan tatapan dingin milik Kyuhyun.

Namun, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mencari Kyuhyun dan mencari tatapan dingin miliknya. Kemana adik tiri ku itu? Kenapa dia belum datang? Ah, apa mungkin karna persahabatannya dengan Victoria dan Changmin sedang memburuk? Namun ku rasa tidak, setidaknya walau persahabatan mereka memburuk dan Kyuhyun tak memiliki alasan untuk menunggu Victoria dan Changmin, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pohon tempat ku menunggu.

"Melamun lagi?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Yeah, seperti biasa Siwon mengagetkan ku lagi.

"Ya!" bentak ku pada Siwon sambil memutar kedua bola mata ku kesal.

"Kau nampak sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan nada lembut, meski aku sudah membentaknya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kemarin? Bagaimana dengan si Kyuhyun itu? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan?"

Aku menutup mata ku perlahan. Menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa res—"

"Sungmin…"

Aku menoleh, dan di depan ku kini sudah ada Victoria. Aku memandang gadis itu lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, yang paling mencolok adalah mata gadis itu. Terlihat merah dan sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Victoria dengan nada sopan.

"Bicara saja jika ingin bicara," celetuk Siwon.

Aku menyenggol siku Siwon lalu melirik kesal kearahnya. Lalu kembali pada Victoria yang masih menunggu ku.

"Benar, bicara saja. Ada apa? Lebih baik kau bicara di sini, karna sebentar lagi aku ada kelas."

"Kyuhyun.. bagaimana dia kemarin? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Victoria. Ku lihat gadis di depan ku ini menggigit bibirnya, aku tahu dia berharap Kyuhyun membicarakannya.

"Biasa saja. Kami tidak saling bicara kemarin, memang ada apa?" jawab ku bohong. Siwon yang mengetahui itu langsung melempar pandangan protes padaku.

"Ah.. begitu rupanya. Lalu.. kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Victoria-ssi."

Victoria mengangguk paham. "Baiklah.. maaf sudah menganggu mu, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Victoria dengan nada lirih, lalu pergi.

Aku memandang punggung Victoria dengan sendu. Gadis itu pasti sangat terluka hingga keadaannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dia terancam kehilngan sahabatnya dan kehilangan pria yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" tanya Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut jawaban jujur dari ku.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Dia bertanya keadaan Kyuhyun, kau menjawab biasa saja. Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin dia babak belur. Itu namanya kau berbohong, Sungmin-ah."

"Aku berbohong demi kebaikan," jawab ku sambil mendengus. Mulailah sifat suci Siwon keluar.

"Di mana-mana, berbohong itu tidak baik."

"Aish! Terserah kau saja!"

Sungmin Pov end.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung Sungmin lontarkan pada seorang maid yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Tidak, tuan muda Kyuhyun belum pulang, tuan muda Sungmin."

"Apa.. dia pergi? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak melihat dia pergi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang menghiasi otak Sungmin sejak tadi pagi pun ia tanyakan.

"Apa tuan muda Sungmin tidak tahu? Bukankah setiap tahun tuan muda Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab sang maid justru bertanya.

Sungmin mengeryit bingung, tanda tak tahu dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang maid.

"Apa.. maksud _ahjjuma_?"

"Hari ini.. tepat 5 tahun _eomma_ tuan muda Kyuhyun meninggal, tuan muda Sungmin.."

Mata Sungmin melebar dan wajahnya terlihat kaget. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tak tahu jika hari ini adalah tepat 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir, pantas saja kemarin appa tirinya dan _eomma_nya pulang dini hari, pasti sekalian mengunjungi makam _eomma _Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. begitu."

"Saya rasa tuan muda Kyuhyun sedang berada di makam _eomma_nya. Karna setiap tahun tuan muda Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini."

"Apa _ahjjuma_ tahu makam _eomma_ Kyuhyun ada di mana?"

"Masan, tuan muda."

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam, akhirnya Sungmin sampai juga di Masan. Masan, adalah tempat Sungmin di lahirkan dan tempat Sungmin tumbuh dari bayi hingga menjadi remaja yang berusia 14 tahun. Dan setelah itu, Sungmin pindah ke Seoul dan memulai kehidupan baru menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin, dan menjadi anak tiri Cho Hangeng.

Walau namanya berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin, namun bagi Sungmin, dia tetap seorang Lee Sungmin. Walau perlahan Sungmin merasa nyaman dan senang terhadap Cho Hangeng, namun bagi Sungmin hanya ada 1 sosok _appa_, yaitu Lee Kangin.

Pukul 7 malam akhirnya Sungmin sampai di tempat pemakaman satu-satunya di Masan. Masan merupakan kota kecil yang indah, jujur Sungmin lebih suka tinggal di Masan dibanding tinggal di Seoul.

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya, dan tak lupa mengambil payung karna gerimis. Sungmin sempat ragu juga jika Kyuhyun masih ada di makam _eomma_nya, bukankah sedari tadi Masan diguyur hujan?

Sungmin menatap tempat makam satu-satunya di Masan ini sekali lagi. Di tempat pemakaman ini juga _appa_nya dikuburkan, sebenarnya Sungmin sempat tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa _eomma_ kandung Kyuhyun dikuburkan di sini?

Sungmin perlahan mulai memasuki tempat pemakaman yang super luas ini. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan matanya yang melihat kesana dan kesini. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun sekaligus waspada, ingat, sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan tempat yang sedang Sungmin kunjungi sekarang adalah tempat pemakaman.

Secara manusiawi jelas Sungmin merasa takut. Bayangkan saja, dia pergi ke tempat pemakaman di malam hari, sendiri pula.

"Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi kali ini dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Setelah 15 menit menelusuri dan mencari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda adanya pria berwajah stoic itu. Karna merasa frustasi sekaligus takut, Sungmin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mencari ponselnya, berniat menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Astaga… aku bahkan tidak punya nomornya!" ucap Sungmin frustasi.

Drrt, drrt.

Sungmin tersentak dan tubuhnya seketika diam di tempat ketika mendengar suara getaran ponsel. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang, apa itu?

Sungmin perlahan mengikuti suara getaran ponsel itu, dan pada akhirnya dia menemukannya. Sungmin mendesah lega ketika melihat dan akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun, ternyata suara getaran ponsel itu milik ponsel Kyuhyun.

Pertama, yang Sungmin lakukan adalah mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah pria itu, Sungmin melihatnya, ada 16 panggilan tak terjawab dari Victoria, 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Changmin, da nada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal.

"5 panggilan tak terjawab dari siapa ini? Apa fansnya? Cih," decih Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sebelah makam eommanya, Sungmin tersenyum sinis, apalagi di dekat Kyuhyun terdapat 4 botol Soju.

"Dia mabuk di depan _eomma_nya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin…" ucap Sungmin tak percaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan saat gerimis pun dia tidak bangun juga, 4 botol? Hebat sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin, kali ini pria imut itu mengatakannya sambil membungkuk agar dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Pertama, Sungmin meletakkan payungnya, kedua, Sungmin mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun, mematikannya, dan memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ketiga, Sungmin membungkuk lalu menepuk wajah Kyuhyun beberapa kali agar membuat lelaki itu terbangun.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Bangun."

Kali ini tepukan di wajah Kyuhyun beralih pada pundaknya, bahkan Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bangun."

"Astaga… dia pasti kehujanan, lihat bajunya basah kuyup begini."

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil, kakak tiri Kyuhyun itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Memberikan satu tiupan pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, adik tiriku. Bangunlah."

"Kyaa!"

Itu teriakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan langsung shock begitu wajah Sungmin sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia langsung terduduk, namun posisi itu membuat kepalanya membentur kepala Sungmin.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget.

"Akh.." ringis Sungmin sambil memegang keningnya.

"Heh, harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, justru adik tiri Sungmin itu malah memandang Sungmin penuh kebingungan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sungmin.

"Tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun lalu pemuda itu kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan menghadap ke makam _eomma_nya.

Sungmin menghela napas kasar, lalu mengambil payung yang ia letakkan di sebelah Kyuhyun. Pria imut itu lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat payung, agar dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak terkena air hujan.

"Aku basah kuyup sekarang karna mu."

"Siapa suruh datang ke sini."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kesal. "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih."

"Memang aku menyuruh mu ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak. Tapi.. kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tetap di sini sementara hujan mengguyur mu?" tanya Sungmin heran tak percaya. Padahal Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang pintar dan cemerlang, kenapa dia masih saja diam sementara hujan mengguyurnya? Apa pemuda itu tak takut sakit?

"Aku pernah 2 hari tak pulang dari sini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum masam.

"Gila."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi jawaban Sungmin. Pemuda itu asik tersenyum masam dengan segala ucapan yang Sungmin lontarkan untuknya. "Hei, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat menyedihkan." Tutur Sungmin.

"Memang begitulah aku."

"Ya. Bukankah hari ini tepat 5 tahun? Jadi kau merayakan 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ mu dengan duduk merenung di samping makamnya dan minum-minum? Asal kau tahu, _eomma_ mu pasti akan sedih di sana melihat putranya terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu sok tahu. Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini dan hari ini tepat 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ ku?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Pasti dari Oh _ahjjuma_." Decih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak penting dari siapa, yang jelas kau harus pulang sekarang. Ayo."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Kembali menarik napas lalu membuangnya kasar. "Di tempat pemakaman ini… _appa_ ku juga ada di sini."

Perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun reflek menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Namun cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya lagi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin.

"Aku lahir di Masan. Dan saat umur ku 10 tahun, aku kehilangan dia, jadi dia juga ada di tempat ini," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kecelakaan yang membuatnya pergi. Sejak saat itu, setiap membawa mobil aku pasti selalu merasa takut dan ragu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Dulu aku sangat tidak bisa merelakan dia, aku masih saja menangis, mengingat saat itu usia ku masih 10 tahun. Tapi.. tahun demi tahun berlalu.. dan perlahan aku tidak menangis lagi. Karna aku tahu kehidupan akan terus berlanjut tanpa dia.. aku akan semakin tumbuh," Sungmin memandang langit malam Kota Masan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau.. kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sehingga pemuda itu pun juga menoleh padanya. Ekspresinya nampak ingin tahu.

"Karna.. aku sudah merelakan dia pergi."

Setelah Sungmin berkata begitu, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh lagi sehingga matanya kembali menatap makam _eomma_nya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Dulu Aku selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di depan eomma, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku masih belum rela, aku masih merindukannya. Tapi perasaan itu, hanya 3 tahun aku merasakannya. Setelah tahun keempat kepergiannya, perlahan aku menyadari, bahwa aku benar-benar kekanakan. Aku sadar, hidup harus tetap berjalan dengan ada atau tanpanya _appa_ ku di dunia ini."

"_Eomma_ mu meninggal di hari pernikahan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku, aku tahu kau sangat terpukul. Aku tahu rasanya.. ditinggalkan orang tua saat usia mu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, apalagi yang pergi adalah _eomma_ mu."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat rahang Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu botol soju dari sakunya, membuka penutup botolnya, lalu menegak hamper setengah dari botol soju tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menarik botol soju yang sedang Kyuhyun minum. Dan berhasil, meski itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak.

Sungmin menggeram emosi. Lelaki itu melemparkan payung yang mati-matian dia pegang meski lengannya terasa sangat pegal ke sembarang arah, bangkit berdiri lalu masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Apa dengan minum bisa menghapus semuanya?! Apa dengan minum bisa menghilangkan rasa itu?! Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu idiot! Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu lemah!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mabuk karna pengaruh soju bangkit berdiri juga dari duduknya. Lelaki itu lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sungmin, hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Namun tatapan keduanya benar-benar tak mendukung suasana, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram, sementara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan rahangnya yang sangat mengeras, menahan emosi.

"Tahu apa kau hah?!" tanya Kyuhyun penuh emosi dengan mata melototnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pada kerah kemejanya. "Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau.. kau tidak tahu apa-apa Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Hujan lebat itu memperburuk suasana. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara lebatnya hujan. Dan di tengah lebatnya hujan, siapa yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis?

Ya, lelaki itu menangis, hanya saja tidak terlihat karna hujan. Dan ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang kosong. Tapi dibalik ekspresi yang kosong itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mabuk.

Perlahan Sungmin bangkit, berjalan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Ketika tubuhnya tepat berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbisik.

"Ternyata aku salah. Benar, tidak seharusnya aku ke sini. Ternyata sebuah kesalahan besar menaruh simpati pada mu, Cho Kyuhyun."

BRUK.

Sebuah beban menimpa bahunya. Kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Pria linglung hingga akhirnya membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan adik tirinya itu.

"Sial kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam akhirnya Sungmin sampai di Mansion keluarga Cho, dan berhasil membawa Cho Kyuhyun pastinya. Dengan suhu yang super dingin, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, Sungmin bisa menyetir dengan benar dan akhirnya sampai dengan selamat.

"_Ahjjuma,_ tolong bawakan baskom berisikan air hangat dan handuk kompres ke kamar ku. Cepat!" perintah Sungmin di sela kegiatannya membawa Kyuhyun dengan menumpukan tangan kiri Kyuhyun pada bahunya, adik tirinya itu pasti pingsan dan kedinginan.

"Akh! Dia berat juga!" sungut Sungmin, kali ini dia dan Kyuhyun tinggal sedikit lagi agar sampai ke kamar Sungmin.

Mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Sungmin, Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menggiring Kyuhyun kearah ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan tubuh basah Kyuhyun di tepi ranjang. Jika di tengah ranjang, bisa-bisa ranjang Sungmin basah semua.

"Tuan muda, ini air kompresnya," ucap sang maid.

"Ah, taruh saja di meja _ahjjuma_."

"Tuan muda, apa anda butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa urus Kyuhyun sendiri."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"_Ne,_ selamat malam."

"Pertama.. aku harus ganti bajunya dulu," gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos yang agak kebesaran dan celana panjang. Lalu berjalan lagi kearah tepi ranjang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia membuka baju Kyuhyun dan juga kaus dalamnya. Lalu beralih pada celana Kyuhyun yang sudah basah kuyup.

Lalu Sungmin memakaikan kaos miliknya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, mata Sungmin beralih pada bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya ditutupi celana dalam.

"Apa.. aku harus buka celana dalamnya juga?"

"Tapi.. jika aku biarkan pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak sekali. Lalu bagaimana? Tunggu! Aku dan dia sama-sama pria kenapa aku harus begini!" gumam Sungmin lagi.

Namun kata-kata kadang tak sesuai hati. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Bahkan ketika membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya memegang bagian ujung celana dalam Kyuhyun, takut-takut tangannya berpindah atau tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

Lalu Sungmin mengambil celana miliknya, dan kembali menutup matanya ketika memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang tinggal mengkompres!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, bermaksud memindahkan Kyuhyun ke tengah ranjang. Namun, kali ini butuh usaha lagi karna tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidaklah ringan. Melainkan berat.

"Tidak ku sangka, dia benar-benar berat," ucap Sungmin heran lalu berjalan kearah meja di mana maid tadi meletakkan air kompres.

Sungmin pertama-tama menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, dan benar saja terasa sangat panas. Sungmin mengambil handuk yang berada di baskom itu lalu memerasnya dan menempelkan handuk itu pada dahi Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai mengkompres Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali meletakkan baskomnya pada letak semula. Dan kini lelaki itu ingin mengganti pakaiannya, beberapa kali Sungmin menengok kearah ranjang, takut -takut Kyuhyun terbangun ketika dirinya sedang mengganti pakaian.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Sungmin kembali ke ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau.. apa benar-benar pingsan?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun tak akan mendengarnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh," ucap Sungmin. Kali ini entah karna apa, tangan Sungmin terlurur begitu saja untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, kini jarak keduanya terbilang sangat dekat.

"Kau.. apa kau sedang bermimpi? Wajah mu terlihat sangat tenang dan teduh saat tidur."

Sungmin terbelalak ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat deras.

Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Sungmin, dan air mata itu semakin deras mengalir.

Sungmin terbelalak, kali ini matanya nyaris keluar ketika Kyuhyun menarik pipinya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Aku sedang bermimpi.

Mimpi yang sering kali ku alami. Mimpi yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat indah, hingga bahkan aku tau aku sedang tersenyum dalam tidur ku. Awalnya aku sangat menyukai mimpi ini, sangat bahagia.

"_Kyuhyun!"_

_Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca Koran pagi hari ini. Namun suara yang sangat familiar dan suara favorite ku itu memanggil ku._

_Lee Sungmin sedang berlari kearah ku sambil melemparkan senyum bahagianya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Karna ketika Sungmin tersenyum, dia nampak sangat manis._

"_Ada apa, sayang?" tanya ku begitu Sungmin sudah berada di hadapan ku._

"_Kau masih bertanya? Ayo kita sarapan~" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan ku agar segera sarapan._

"_Aku malas. Aku sedang membaca Koran, kemarilah," ucap ku sambil menepuk bagian kosong di sebelah ku, lalu Sungmin tidak duduk di sana, melainkan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas paha ku._

"_Hei, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah manja saja," goda ku pada Sungmin._

"_Siapa yang manja? Huh," jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

_Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Hei, sayang. Aku minta sesuatu, lalu jika kau bisa mengabulkannya, aku akan sarapan sekarang."_

"_Hm, apa?" tanyanya antusias._

"_Cium aku 3 kali di sini," ucap ku sambil menunjuk bibir ku. "Lalu setelah itu katakana "Kyuhyun-ah saranghaeee~" dengan nada semanja mungkin. Bagaimana?" _

"_Aish. Lihat! Siapa yang sekarang manja di sini," jawab Sungmin sambil memincingkan matanya ketika menatap Ku._

"_Aku tidak manja. Itu kan hanya permintaan, Ming."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah."_

_CUP._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_3 kecupan Sungmin berikan di bibir ku. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghaeee~" dan benar saja, Sungmin mengatakannya bukan dengan nada manja, melainkan sangat imut. Aku bahkan gemas sendiri melihatnya._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_3 kecupan aku berikan di bibir Sungmin. Dan dia langsung mengerjap imut, dan tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari paha ku dan ikut duduk di sebelah ku._

"_Kenapa kau mencium ku lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan kerjapan imutnya ketika memandang ku._

_Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresinya. Lalu memajukan tubuh ku, mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibirnya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Ming!" ucap ku geli lalu segera bangkit dari kursi taman, dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan._

"_Tu-Tunggu! Kau! Kau mencuri ciuman dari ku, Kyu?!" langkah ku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Aku memutar tubuh ku dan menyeringai lagi pada Sungmin._

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Ya! Beraninya kau!"_

Dan akhirnya, hanya rasa sesaklah yang ku rasa. Karna setiap aku membuka mata, semuanya menghilang, dan pada kenyataannya semua mimpi itu takkan terjadi apalagi terwujud. Semuanya hanya mimpi indah yang berakhir menyesakkan.

Aku memutuskan mengakhiri mimpi ini, aku membuka kedua mata ku yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruangan gelap, yang jelas aku sedang tertidur di ranjang sekarang.

Aku merasa sedang dilihati oleh seseorang, aku pun menoleh pada seseorang itu. Dan ternyata ada Lee Sungmin, jaraknya dengan ku sangat dekat.

Air mata ku semakin mengalir deras melihat wajahnya. Aku menarik pipinya dan mencium bibir impian ku itu, bibir indah yang membuat ku selalu merasa mabuk untuk terus menatapnya. Dan mencobanya dalam…

Mimpi.

Aku menangis.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Dan parahnya ini seperti kenyataan.

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai!

Yosh! Sebulan lebih tidak update. Maaaaaf T.T Tapi sekarang udah update kan? Hehe :D

Maaf banget ya chapter kali ini sangat pendek. Maaf sekali maaf T.T tapi lain kali janji deh ga sependek ini.

Okelah, saya gamau banyak cuap-cuap. Saya bersyukur banget masih ada yang minat atau ngga inget sama ff abal ini/?

RnR? ;D


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku memutuskan mengakhiri mimpi ini, aku membuka kedua mata ku yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruangan gelap, yang jelas aku sedang tertidur di ranjang sekarang._

_Aku merasa sedang dilihati oleh seseorang, aku pun menoleh pada seseorang itu. Dan ternyata ada Lee Sungmin, jaraknya dengan ku sangat dekat._

_Air mata ku semakin mengalir deras melihat wajahnya. Aku menarik pipinya dan mencium bibir impian ku itu, bibir indah yang membuat ku selalu merasa mabuk untuk terus menatapnya. Dan mencobanya dalam…_

_Mimpi._

_Aku menangis._

_Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Dan parahnya ini seperti kenyataan._

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

4

.

Percayalah, Sungmin tidak tidur semalaman karna kejadian yang membuat matanya membulat besar dan kerja jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Itu ciuman pertamanya, dan sialnya Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Aku gila," gumam Sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia sudah berada di meja makan untuk menunggu sarapan dan kedua orang tuanya. Karna tidak tidur semalaman, Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan kegiatan yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Pagi, Sungmin-ah. Kau pagi sekali," suara Hangeng membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu membalas senyuman appanya canggung.

"_Ne_, aku bangun pagi tadi, _appa_."

Hangeng duduk di kursinya lalu membuka Koran yang dia bawa. "Apa kau tahu semalam Kyuhyun pulang jam berapa? Ku dengar kau yang membawanya pulang," Hangeng bertanya di sela kegiatannya membaca Koran pada Sungmin.

"Ah itu…. Kami pulang pukul 10 malam. Dan.. benar aku yang membawanya, _appa_," jawab Sungmin sedikit ragu-ragu.

Hangeng meletakkan korannya di meja. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Anak itu sangat merepotkan… kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, Sungmin-ah."

"Bagaimana pun juga.. Kyuhyun tetap adik ku, _appa_."

Hangeng tersenyum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar sangat penyayang… sama seperti _eomma_ mu."

"Membicarakan ku?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Leeteuk yang sedang memincingkan kedua matanya. Sementara Hangeng terkekeh dan kembali meraih Korannya tanpa menjawab Leeteuk.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kalian bicara apa tentang ku?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak ada, _eomma_."

"Baiklah, itu urusan kalian jika ingin memberitahu ku atau tidak."

"Oh ya, ke mana Kyuhyun? Biasanya dia jauh lebih dulu dari mu Sungmin."

"Tidak tahu _eomma_," jawab Sungmin, setelah itu mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya. Setelah selesai meminumnya, Sungmin menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan geli.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat sangat imut.

Hangeng dan Leeteuk tertawa bersamaan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin dengan ekspresinya yang sangat imut itu. Lalu, Hangeng yang duduk di dekat Sungmin itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menggunakan jarinya untuk mengusap bekas susu yang masih tersisa di dekat bibir Sungmin.

"Kau ini, sudah dewasa masih saja minum susu berantakan," ucap Hangeng geli. Sungmin yang kaget setengah mati langsung mengusap susu yang masih tersisa di sekitar bibirnya. "A-Ah.. maaf," jawab Sungmin malu.

Saat Sungmin selesai mengusap bibirnya, entah ada magnet atau apa, matanya langsung beralih pada tangga dan sudah ada Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan memandangnya sangat tajam. Sungmin tertegun karna dipandangi setajam itu. Lagi-lagi mata liar Sungmin beralih pada bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Jujur saja, Sungmin masih bisa merasakan saat di mana Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah bangun?" sambut Hangeng senang dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Mendengar sambutan Hangeng, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, Kyuhyun," ujar Hangeng pada anak kandungnya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, tidak menjawab ucapan Hangeng. Sikapnya benar-benar sangat kaku, ditambah lagi dengan mata datarnya.

Hangeng menghela napas dengan tingkah putranya yang tidak sopan itu. Dan mendadak suasana di meja makan menjadi hening dan canggung.

Saat Kyuhyun duduk di depannya, Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya, matanya menatap apapun asal jangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar gila sekarang.

Tidak ingin menatap, tapi penasaran. Mata mengatakan jangan, namun kata hati mengatakan iya. Apa boleh buat, kekuatan kata hati jauh lebih besar. Maka dengan hati-hati Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, dan sialnya mata liarnya itu langsung tertuju pada bibir _kissable_ Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah roti.

Saat sedang menatap tajam gerakan bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin tertangkap basah. Adik tirinya itu mengalihkan matanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu detik karna Sungmin kaget setengah mati, hingga membuat lengannya tak sengaja menyenggol gelas susunya hingga terjatuh.

PRANG.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk begitu melihat wajah kaget Sungmin, ditambah lagi dengan jatuhnya gelas.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang semakin membuat Sungmin kaget. "Kau kelihatan gugup," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum remeh.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun dialah penyebab mengapa Sungmin bisa gugup sampai menjatuhkan gelas seperti ini? Sungmin memilih mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbennya berkomentar.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti para pelayan akan membersihkan itu semua, Sungmin, kembalilah sarapan," ucap Hangeng.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dan setelah itu suasana kembali hening, semua tengah memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin… apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" pertanyaan Hangeng yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sungmin nyaris tersedak ketika melenan makanannya. "_N-Ne_?!" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, Sungmin?" ulang Hangeng lebih jelas.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ekspresinya nampak malu dan kaku. "Aku belum pernah punya kekasih, _a-appa_," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau _appa_ mencarikan mu kekasih apa kau akan keberatan?" pertanyaan Hangeng yang terdengar serius membuat Sungmin diam di tempat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat melirik kearah ayahnya dan Sungmin beberapa kali dengan pandangan curiga.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun begitu matanya menatap Leeteuk yang memberikannya tatapan penuh arti, Sungmin menunduk. "Ti-tidak _appa_," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum paksa. Sungmin menjawab tidak bukan karna tatapan Leeteuk, melainkan Sungmin selalu mengingat perkataan Leeteuk.

"_Keluarga Cho sudah sangat baik pada kita, min. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua permintaan dari mereka selagi permintaan itu masih dapat kau lakukan. Anggap saja balas budi, sayang._"

Ya benar, keluarga Cho sudah sangat baik pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Jadi Sungmin merasa jawaban yang baru saja dia lontarkan bukanlah jawaban yang salah.

Hangeng tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini hari minggu. Dan malam ini appa akan mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam, pastikan kau harus ikut ya Sungmin…" ujar Hangeng.

"Aku selesai," setelah mengucapkan 2 kalimat dengan nada datar itu, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak pergi jika saja suara Hangeng tidak menghentikannya.

"Kau juga harus ikut Kyuhyun, harus," ucap Hangeng penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berlalu.

"Apa peduli ku."

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku di ranjangnya menampakkan raut tidak suka. "Siapa?" tanyanya ketus. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang kehilangan mood saat ini.

"Hm… itu…"

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Aku, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat Changmin sudah berdiri di sebelah maid yang sedang menggigit bibirnya takut. Namun ekspresinya kembali datar saat melihat Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Suruh dia pergi," perintah Kyuhyun sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Yah! Tega sekali kau pada ku!" sungut Changmin tak terima karna perintah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau yang tega pada ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Maka dari itu! Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf!" jawab Changmin terus terang lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu, pergi sana!" usir Kyuhyun pada Changmin ketika Changmin sudah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau yakin menyuruh ku pergi? Lihat, aku bawa kaset game terbaru untuk mu, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Kyuhyun datar ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan yang berada di tangan Changmin.

"Ah tuan muda… apa saya sudah boleh pergi?" tanya maid yang ternyata masih berdiri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Kau harus pergi sambil membawa dia!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan jengkel.

"Ah… Kyuhyun-ah kau jahat sekali," ujar Changmin sambil cemberut. Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang sangat menjijikan di matanya itu.

"Aku memang jahat! Mau apa kau!"

"Minta maaf."

"Sudahlah! Pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri Shim Changmin!"

Maid yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggeram di dalam hatinya. Dan dengan langkah perlahan maid itu melarikan diri dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Maid itu yakin kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu akan lama sekali berdebat.

"Aku sadar tindakan ku itu salah, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau dan Victoria jadi menjauh dan pasti membenci ku. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu setelah itu menguap bosan. "Aku yakin kau sadar karna Victoria menjauh dari mu, kan? Ckck."

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah! Sungguh aku menyesal!"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Sang pemilik ponsel pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"…"

"Ya? Ah… ya saya akan segera datang ke sana songsaenim!" jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu panggilan segera terputus dan Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil satu jaket dan memakainya dengan buru-buru.

"Songsaenim?" tanya Changmin bingung. "Hei Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau ke mana? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang semakin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru.

"Jang Songsaenim menyuruh ku untuk datang ke kampus. Aku yakin ada hal penting yang sudah ku nantikan akan terjadi. Sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk mu Changmin!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan terburu-buru ketika mengambil tas kuliahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu di sini, aku akan coba kaset gamenya juga. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyengir.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Kyuhyun frustasi lalu setelah semuanya siap, lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru dari kamarnya, namun begitu melewati sebuah kamar yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka itu.

"Aish, bukan waktunya memikirkan ini!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali berjalan.

Ketika menuruni tangga, langkah Kyuhyun harus terhenti lagi karna sosok itu ada di ujung tangga. Dan Sungmin yang hendak naik tangga juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

Bayangan semalam ketika mereka berciuman tiba-tiba terlewat di otak mereka masing-masing. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan sialan yang tiba-tiba lewat itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandangi Sungmin.

Yang pertama melanjutkan langkah adalah Sungmin, melihat Sungmin melangkah untuk naik tangga, Kyuhyun juga kembali melangkah untuk menuruni tangga. Ketika mereka berdua berpapasan di tangga, suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, ia hanya menoleh sedikit pada Kyuhyun.

"Semalam… apa terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung membuat Sungmin tersentak dan gugup. Jelas semalam terjadi sesuatu, bahkan lebih dari sesuatu menurut Sungmin.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, menatap wajah itu dengan tajam. Sementara Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

Dan dengan sengaja Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan otomatis Sungmin melangkah mundur hingga terpojok di besi tangga. Kini jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat karna Kyuhyun memenjarakan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku bilang tidak ada! Kau ingin sekali semalam terjadi sesuatu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha lepas dari kukungan Kyuhyun. Namun ketika mengingat posisi mereka kini berada di tangga, Sungmin merasa dirinya harus hati-hati.

"Tapi aku merasa semalam terjadi sesuatu, Lee Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan ludah lagi, jarak wajah mereka dekat sehingga Sungmin bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun. Lalu entah ada iblis apa yang memasukinya, pandangan Sungmin seketika terhenti pada bibir _kissable_ Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

Bibir yang semalam menyentuh bibirnya. Bahkan semalam itu adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin merasakan apa itu ciuman, meski hanya bibir mereka yang bertempelan.

Dan detik berikutnya, Sungmin merasa bibir itu semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. Namun Sungmin masih memandangi bibir itu. Ingin rasanya bibir itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Namun detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba bibir itu kembali menjauh.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkannya. Sungmin tersentak mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung.

PLAK.

Satu tamparan Sungmin layangkan di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau ingin melecehkan ku?! Kau _gay_?!" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot pada Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Aku sudah sabar selama ini menghadapi sikap mu yang selalu merendahkan ku, tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" desis Sungmin penuh benci.

"Kalau aku bukan _hyung_ mu, percayalah saat ini aku akan memukul mu sama seperti ketika Changmin memukul mu," ucap Sungmin dingin lalu kembali menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, lalu tangan Kyuhyun beralih memegang dadanya sendiri.

Aneh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada pipinya ketika Sungmin menamparnya. Namun sepertinya rasa sakit itu berpindah tempat di…

Hatinya.

.

.

.

Kala bukan karna ponselnya terus berdering dengan ID _caller_ bertuliskan '_appa_' Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan mau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu mengapa Hangeng terus saja menelponnya meski Kyuhyun tak mengangkatnya sekali pun.

Setelah memasuki rumahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat. Masa bodoh dengan makan malam sialan itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mengikutinya. Namun mau tidak mau jelas Kyuhyun harus melewati meja makan untuk sampai ke kamarnya, karna tangga berada di dekat meja makan.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sampai?" meski berusaha untuk tidak melirik sedikit pun kearah meja makan, namun suara Hangeng yang memanggilnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menoleh pada Hangeng.

"Ya."

"Ayo makan, kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini Sungmin akan bertemu dengan calonnya?"

"Aku lupa."

"_Aigoo_, kau bahkan kasar ya pada _appa _mu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terbelalak dan reflek menoleh pada sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal. Walau hanya beberapa kali mendengar suaranya, Kyuhyun sudah hapal suara lelaki yang selalu bersama Sungmin saat di kampus, Choi Siwon.

"Halo," sapa Siwon dengan senyum lebarnya, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dengan sapaan menjijikan Siwon, lalu matanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja calon Sungmin itu, Siwon. Ku dengar kalian sekampus kan? Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal dia," jawab Kyuhyun cepat masih dengan memandang Siwon dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kami saling mengenal, _abonim_." Jawab Siwon juga.

"Aku tidak sudi mengenal _gay_ menjijikan seperti kalian!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melotot memandang Siwon dan Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kyuhyun!" Hangeng menegur sang anak yang sudah sangat keterlaluan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Duduk sekarang!" perintah Hangeng. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, lalu memilih duduk di sebelah Hangeng. Sementara Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Siwon duduk di depannya.

"Siwon, maafkan kekasaran Kyuhyun ya. Putra ku yang satu ini memang agak sedikit kasar," ucap Hangeng

"Tidak apa-apa, _abonim_. Aku tahu Kyuhyun memang seperti itu," jawab Siwon santai sambil tersenyum. Namun tidak Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Siwon tajam.

"Jadi, saat ini appa mu sedang berada di mana?" tanya Hangeng.

"Macau, _yeah_.. _appa_ sedang membuka 4 cabang baru di sana."

"4 cabang? Nampaknya dia sangat sibuk sekali. Apa saat kau dan Sungmin akan menikah orang tua mu akan datang? Itu pasti kan?" Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengar kata menikah. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sedang memakan makanannya, ekspresi keduanya telihat datar. Tampak tidak minat dengan pembicaraan Siwon dan Hangeng. Sama seperti Leeteuk dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berminat untuk duduk di kursi meja makan saat ini, apalagi untuk melihat wajah Choi Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering sekali menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada _appa_ dan _eomma_, yah walau itu lewat telepon atau bahkan _skype_. Tapi mereka terlihat antusias dan sangat ingin untuk bertemu Sungmin secara langsung," Siwon menjawab sambil menoleh pada Sungmin, Sungmin pun reflek menoleh, dan ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, Siwon tersenyum.

"Itu bagus sekali. Apalagi untuk kerja sama Cho Corp dan Hyundai, sangat bagus sekali," jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun berdecih dalam hati. Ternyata ini alasannya, Kyuhyun sudah menduganya. Pasti karna perusahaan dan perusahaan. Kyuhyun benar-benar muak dengan perusahaan appanya itu, bahkan dengan appanya sendiri. Walau tidak terlalu tahu mengenai perusahaan appanya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Hangeng benar-benar gila saham dan memiliki perusahaan orang lain.

Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari kursinya kalau saja pertanyaan sialan Hangeng pada Sungmin itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Sungmin, apa kau menyukai Siwon? Kalian dekat bukan?" tanya Hangeng dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ah itu.." Sungmin terlihat berpikir saat menjawab. "Aku memang akrab dengan Siwon, dan aku pikir aku… menyukainya appa." Jawab Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu bangkit dari kursinya, tak ia pedulikan panggilan Hangeng atau ancaman Hangeng untuknya, yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini hanya pergi dari meja makan sialan itu dan segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan marah, mungkin suaranya terdengar sampai ke bawah, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mendesah panjang. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil tas kuliahnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah amplop. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut, matanya memandang sendu isi dari amplop itu.

Beasiswa ke Universitas Harvard, Amerika. Ya, tadi siang saat Kyuhyun pergi ke kampusnya dan menemui Jang Songsaenim, Kyuhyun mendapatkan berita yang sangat membahagiakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke Hardvard, salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia. Bahkan di Korea, hanya beberapa orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke sana.

Dan kalian tahu apa jawaban Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun menolak menerima beasiswa itu karna Kyuhyun tahu ada sebuah alasan kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi.

Namun tadi, Kyuhyun merasa alasannya untuk tidak pergi sudah tidak ada lagi. Jang Songsaenim memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir kembali, dan Kyuhyun kembali memikirkannya sekarang. Minggu depan adalah jadwal kepergian Kyuhyun ke Amerika jika Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk mengambil beasiswa itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Changmin menelponnya. Dan dengan malas Kyuhyun menjawabnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Kau menelpon ku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah. Moodnya benar-benar sangat hancur sekarang, ditambah lagi Changmin yang justru menanyakan pertanyaan aneh.

"Tidak, sebenarnya..."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau sedang kesal?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang muak."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Appa ku membawa seorang gay ke rumah, dan appa ingin menikahkan orang itu dengan Sungmin. Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya? Orangnya adalah Choi Siwon! Hahahahaha!" jawab Kyuhyun, dan di akhir kalimatnya dia tertawa dengan dipaksakan.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak tertawa mungkin ia akan mendengar suara tersentaknya napas Changmin. "Maksud mu appa mu ingin menikahkan Sungmin dengan si Choi Siwon itu?" ulang Changmin memastikan.

"Ya, hahahaha!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa memaksanya. Jika saja Changmin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, mungkin Changmin yang akan tertawa benar-benar karna Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tawa paksanya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin. Ada hening sejenak setelah pertanyaan Changmin. "Oh tentu, aku baik-baik saja, ha.. ha.. ha.." bohong Kyuhyun dengan tawa paksanya lagi.

"Apa kau mau keluar dan minum bersama ku? Kali ini aku yang traktir." Tawar Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penawaran Changmin. "Tidak, aku sedang lelah."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hmm."

Panggilan itu Kyuhyun duluan yang memutuskan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lee Sungmin... aku membenci mu."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun bodoh."

Kata-kata itu mungkin sudah 10 kali Changmin katakan sesudah dia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lewat telepon. Jika di kamarnya Kyuhyun sedang tertawa paksa, lain dengan Changmin, lelaki itu justru tertawa miris kala mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Lantas jika Sungmin akan menikah, kau akan diam saja, begitu? Dasar bodoh." Ucap Changmin lalu memandangi sebuah buku berwarna biru yang berada di tangannya.

Ya buku itu, buku yang membuat Changmin tahu semua tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Buku itu pula yang membuat Changmin tahu betapa menyedihkan dan bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya, selama ini.

"Lee Sungmin... Kau mencintainya, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 1 dini hari tapi Sungmin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi malam ini. Padahal pagi nanti Sungmin harus kuliah dan mengurus persiapan pernikahannya dengan Siwon.

Bicara soal pernikahan, Hangeng dan Siwon sepakat bahwa dia dan Siwon akan menikah minggu depan. Terlalu cepat bukan? Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menolak, ini adalah permintaan Hangeng. Bahkan permintaan pertama Hangeng padanya, bagaimana Sungmin bisa menolak?

Walau sebenarnya Sungmin sangat kaget begitu mengetahui bahwa calon yang dibawakan appanya adalah Siwon, sahabatnya sendiri. Jujur saja Sungmin tidak menyukai Siwon, jelas karna mereka bersahabat. Dan Sungmin sebenarnya sudah sering mendengar Siwon mengatakan menyukai dirinya, tapi Sungmin menganggap itu semua hanya candaan, lagipula sangat mustahil jika Siwon mencintai dirinya.

Sungmin memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Sejak Sungmin mengatakan dirinya menyukai Siwon, Kyuhyun pergi dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya lagi. Entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada adik tirinya itu, rasanya... rasanya benar-benar campur aduk dan Sungmin tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memilih berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuruni tangga. Saat menuruni tangga, Sungmin bingung ingin melakukan hal apa. Pertama, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil beberapa cemilan lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa aku tidak usah tidur saja?" gumam Sungmin sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dihasilkan oleh dentingan piano. Sontak Sungmin langsung duduk dengan tegap mendengar suara itu, memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan benar atau tidak.

Dan suara itu kembali terdengar bahkan menyusun sebuah nada, dan Sungmin yakin apa yang baru saja dia dengar itu benar. Dan Sungmin mengikuti arah suara itu hingga membawanya ke depan pintu ruangan yang familiar bagi Sungmin.

"Astaga, aku baru ingat..." gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menepuk keningnya. "Ini kan ruangan Kyuhyun..." ucap Sungmin sambil mendesah pelan.

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah lagu yang Sungmin ketahui, kali ini tidak. Lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan terdengar sedih. Dan karna penasaran Sungmin membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan terpampanglah sedikit bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana.

Ada Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pianonya dengan mengadahkan kepala dan kedua matanya yang tertutup, menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk menghayati lagu. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun dalam keadaan telanjang dada, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Kyuhyun nampak menyedihkan.

Sungmin memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin spontan dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh pada Sungmin dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tahu masuk ke dalam ruangan seseorang tanpa permisi itu tidak sopan?" jawab Kyuhyun setelah menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu maaf," jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi itu lagu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang piano Kyuhyun.

"Love Hurts milik Yiruma."

"Oh, bisa kau mainkan lagi untuk ku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun datar. "Keluar sekarang, Lee Sungmin."

"Mainkan lagi maka aku akan keluar, aku tidak bisa tidur Kyuhyun."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya dengan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi."

"Tsk." Geram Kyuhyun, lalu dengan pasrah Kyuhyun kembali memainkan pianonya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin. Memainkan lagi lagu Love Hurts yang terdengar sangat memilukan hati itu.

Saat awal-awal Kyuhyun memainkan pianonya, Sungmin tahu lagu yang Kyuhyun mainkan adalah lagu yang sedih. Apalagi judulnya saja sudah Love Hurts. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Kyuhyun memainkan lagu sesedih ini? Apa dia sedang patah hati?

Menurut Sungmin Kyuhyun sangat pintar memainkan piano. Kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati, ekspresi dinginnya, tatapan kosongnya... benar-benar sangat pas dengan lagu yang Kyuhyun mainkan. Love Hurts.

"Sudah. Kau puas?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia selesai memainkan lagu, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya lagi.

"Hm..." gumam Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kyuhyun, lagu tadi terdengar sangat sedih.. apalagi kau memainkannya sangat baik, jadi terlihat seperti kau sedang mengalami patah hati, hahahaha..." ucap Sungmin dengan tawa kakunya.

Hening sebentar. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pujian Sungmin untuknya, justru lelaki itu nampak sedang berpikir keras. Namun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Love Hurts... sangat menggambarkan perasaan ku sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun datar lalu memandang Sungmin tepat pada biji matanya.

Sungmin tertegun dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, dan yang mengejutkan adalah saat Kyuhyun memandangnya sedalam itu. "Maksud mu... kau sedang patah hati?"

"Ya."

"Ka-Karna siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Di dalam otak Sungmin sudah ada satu nama yang kemungkinan menjadikan Kyuhyun seperti ini, namun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Seseorang... dia menghancurkan hati ku. Bahkan dia sangat sering menghancurkan hati ku."

"Siapa? Victoria? Haha."

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat pergi dari ruangan ku, Sungmin."

"Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu siapa orang itu, Kyuhyun," lirih Sungmin dengan matanya yang memancarkan permohonan.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Sudah pergi sana! Urusi saja pernikahan mu dengan Choi Siwon itu," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar nama Siwon. "Ah ya benar..." ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pernikahan ku dan Siwon akan dilaksanakan seminggu dari hari ini, aku harap kau datang, Kyuhyun..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba saat Sungmin ingin membuka kenop pintu, lengannya disentuh oleh seseorang yang Sungmin tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang nampak khawatir. "Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa seseorang itu? Seseorang yang sering menghancurkan hati ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dalam, berusaha menyelami mata foxy yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau Lee Sungmin, kaulah orang itu."

TBC.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan lebih tidak update.. maaf! ^^ Tapi saya janji ff ini akan end dalam 2 chapter lagi kok. Untuk first sight for kyumin juga akan saya lanjut kok.

Maaf juga kalau banyak typo karna saya ga ngedit hehe.

Maaf juga chapter kali ini terlalu melankolis/? Ya karna saya ngetik scene-scene terakhir pas udah mau tengah malam dengan diiringi Yiruma – Love Hurts, jadilah scene absurd haha.

Oh ya pada bilang di ff ini Kyuhyun terlalu cengeng dan kebanyakan galau ya? Hahahaha, gini, saya cuma mau buat di sini Kyuhyun yang paling mencintai Sungmin, bahkan sampe nangisin Sungmin/? Karna cinta dia sama Sungmin itu kan udah bertahun-tahun... dan saya bosen ngeliat Sungmin mulu yang jadi korban ataupun yang sering nangis. Jadilah karakter Sungmin di ff ini adalah orang yang tidak peka/? Hahaha xD Maaf bagi yang ga suka ya sama karakter keduanya di ff ini ya... ^^

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah nunggu ataupun mau baca ya ^^

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa seseorang itu? Seseorang yang sering menghancurkan hati ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dalam, berusaha menyelami mata foxy yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau Lee Sungmin, kaulah orang itu."

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

5

.

"Hah?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil mengeryitkan dahi. Dirinya sering menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya?

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia tahu pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak akan mengerti. Lagipula, Kyuhyun tak berharap Sungmin mengerti maksudnya, karna pada akhirnya semua itu tak ada gunanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Apa maksud mu, Kyuhyun? Apa maksud mu aku sering menghancurkan hati mu?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar. "Kau yang tak menyadari segalanya, itu menghancurkan hati ku."

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti. "A-Apa maksud mu sebenarnya?"

"Kau yang dekat dan selalu bersama Choi Siwon, itu juga menghancurkan hati ku."

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mendadak tegang mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah gila mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang selalu dia pendam ini. Matanya kali ini menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Kau yang seharusnya tidak ada di hati ku, itu sangat menghancurkan hati ku."

Dan setelah mengatakan segala yang ia ingin katakan selama ini, Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang seketika itu juga langsung merosot, ia _shock_.

Napas Sungmin memburu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"_Kau yang seharusnya tidak ada di hati ku, itu sangat menghancurkan hati ku."_

"Aku... di hati Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"_Yeah, kekasih mu itu. Bukankah setiap hari kalian bermesraan? Kau yakin tidak menyukai sesama jenis mu, heh?"_

"_Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku miliki.. dan tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya…"_

"_Ya. Aku mencin- ah tidak, aku benci padanya, aku sangat benci padanya,"_

"_Aku membencinya. Tapi juga mencintainya." _

"_Aku benci kau, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat membenci mu dan juga eomma mu. Ingat itu."_

"_Aku tidak sudi mengenal gay menjijikan seperti kalian!"_

Pikirannya Sungmin melayang pada sikap Kyuhyun selama ini padanya. Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu menatapnya sinis, Kyuhyun yang selalu mengatakan ia menyukai orang yang salah, Kyuhyun yang selalu melempar tatapan benci saat ia sedang bersama Siwon, semuanya terlalu jelas, namun Sungmin sadar... ia terlalu bodoh sampai tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kyuhyun.. dia...menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, ketika Sungmin ingin menuju meja makan untuk sarapan seperti biasanya, dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Siwon yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka nampak habis berbincang-bincang.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin-ah."

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-ah."

Siwon dan Leeteuk menyapa Sungmin secara bersamaan dengan tak lupa melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka. Lantas, keduanya saling memandang dan tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_. _A-Annyeong_, Siwon-ah." Jawab Sungmin membalas sapaan mereka berdua dengan sedikit gugup dan kaget.

Ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Siwon, Hangeng pun menjelaskan. "Semalam _appa_ sengaja menelpon Siwon untuk menjemput mu pagi ini untuk berangkat kuliah bersama. Bukankah itu bagus? Nah, sekarang kau sarapan dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik kursi yang biasa ia duduki dan duduk di sana. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Siwon, matanya justru menatap kursi yang Siwon duduki, itu adalah kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_, ke mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia belum turun juga?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun." Sahut Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Hangeng.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan duluan saja." Ajak Hangeng.

Dan mereka pun memulai sarapan tanpa Kyuhyun. Dalam sarapan itu, seperti bisa Hangeng berbincang akrab dengan Siwon mengenai masalah perusahaan ataupun membicarakan saham. Sementara Leeteuk dan Sungmin hanya diam dan menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah ya Sungmin, nanti sepulang kuliah kalian jangan lupa membeli cincin ya. Siwon sudah tahu toko yang akan kalian kunjungi nanti."

"_Ne_, _appa_."

Tepat setelah pembicaraan Sungmin dan Hangeng, Kyuhyun berjalan melewati meja makan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah meja makan, dan itu membuat Hangeng langsung mencegahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak sarapan?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. "Tidak." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hangeng.

"Kenapa? Nanti kau lapar. Ayo, kemarilah." Bujuk Hangeng agar putranya itu mau sarapan bersama.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah meja makan, namun matanya tepat menatap mata Sungmin dengan tajam. "Aku kehilangan selera makan." Lalu Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menusuk. "Lagipula kursi ku juga sudah diambil orang lain."

Siwon yang merasa dirinya disindir oleh Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Maaf. Aku akan duduk di kursi lain," jawabnya sedikit menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan maaf padanya. Mata tajamnya lalu beralih pada sang ayah. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kehilangan selera makan. Ah ya... dan aku rasa aku tidak akan makan di rumah ini selama 6 hari ke depan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan sarapan pagi kalian."

Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang makan, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin selama 3 detik, karna setelah itu Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus. Keduanya sedang meminum minuman yang dibeli oleh Siwon. Sungmin meminum teh hangat dan Siwon meminum kopi. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang menunggu kelas mereka dimulai makanya mereka memiliki waktu santai.

"Sungmin-ah, kadang aku bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat membenci ku ya?"

Sungmin yang hendak kembali meminum tehnya berhenti. Pertanyaan Siwon adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Sungmin tanyakan. Dan kemarin, Sungmin menemukan jawaban kenapa Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon.

"_Kau yang dekat dan selalu bersama Choi Siwon, itu juga menghancurkan hati ku." _

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup. Lalu pemuda itu kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya..." ujar Siwon megingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun atau pernah menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Kyuhyun... memang seperti itu."

Siwon mengangguk. "Hm, seharusnnya aku tidak memikirkan itu. Lebih baik memikirkan pernikahan kita, bukan?" Siwon tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. "_N-Ne_.."

Siwon terus tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, tangannya juga tak berhenti mengelus tangan Sungmin. Namun lama kelamaan Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin sambil menggengam tangan Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Siwon yang semakin dekat padanya, Siwon adalah tunangannya kan? Jadi.. wajar saja Siwon melakukan hal ini padanya bukan?

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, menunggu Siwon menyatukan bibir mereka. Namun ketika bibir Siwon hampir menyentuh bibirnya, Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung berdiri. "Siwon-ah.."

Siwon sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Sungmin. Namun detik berikutnya, justru dia yang merasa kikuk dan merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

Tak hanya Siwon, Sungmin bahkan lebih kikuk dari Siwon. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kita sudah bertunangan dan-"

Siwon berdiri dan langsung menghentikan ucapan Sungmin dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. "Sstt."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa mu sampai kita menikah, Min. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu kecuali ketika aku memegang tangan mu." Sungmin mengerjap polos dengan ucapan tegas Siwon. Ketika Siwon mengatakannya, Siwon di hadapannya kini benar-benar terlihat _gentle_ dan bukan seperti Siwon yang biasanya.

Siwon melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibir Sungmin. "Kelas ku akan segera di mulai. Aku pergi dulu, Sungmin-ah." Siwon mengelus kepala Sungmin lalu mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin yang sangat lembut itu.

Ketika hendak pergi, Siwon memberikan satu kecupan di pipi mulus Sungmin lalu segera lari dari hadapan Sungmin yang langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Cium pipi saja tidak apa kan, Min?" tanya Siwon ketika berlari sambil menhadap kearahnya, lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Siwon. Lalu pemuda itu meyentuh dadanya, tepatnya di letak jantungnya.

"Kenapa... rasanya aku tidak berdebar-debar ya?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi kelas sambil menunggu kelasnya yang akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Sembari menunggu, Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat MP3nya dengan volume yang sangat kencang. Ia melakukan hal itu agar fokus pada game yang sedang ia mainkan dan agar tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Kyuhyun sedang memainkan game bertema tembak-tembakan. Harus mencari musuh dan menembaki mereka satu persatu. Permainan itu sangat cocok dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang. Rasanya sekarang Kyuhyun ingin sekali menembak seseorang sampai mati.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasa pundaknya didorong oleh seseorang hingga pegangannya pada PSPnya terlepas. Dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyuntahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan game over karna dia akan mati ditembak oleh para musuh di game itu.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang mendorong pundaknya. Matanya langsung berkilat marah begitu mengetahui yang mendorong pundaknya adalah Changmin. Ia langsung melepas headset yang menghiasi telinganya dan mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga tubuh Changmin terjatuh ke kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki.

"Akh! Yah! Kau ini kenapa?" protes Changmin karna tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorongnya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Aku baru saja game over, bodoh!"

Changmin berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Kau jarang game over. Tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu bodoh, kau seperti kakek kakek tua saja." Ucapnya yang semakin membangkitkan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menganggu ku, pergi sana!" usir Kyuhyun pada Changmin lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu kelas.

Changmin menghela napasnya kasar, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak menyangka. "Kau ini sedang PMS kah? Aku menyenggol pundak mu karna sejak tadi aku memanggil mu kau tidak mendengar ku, karna game over saja sudah marah-marah."

"Sudahlah, aku pusing bicara dengan mu." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali hendak memasang headset di telinganya, namun tangan Changmin mencegahnya.

"Hei, memang benar Sungmin ingin menikah dengan si Siwon itu?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola mata ku kesal, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa bertanya pada ku? Tanya saja langsung pada orangnya!" Jawab Kyuhyun sangat ketus. Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang hancur sekarang, dan dengan seenaknya Changmin menanyakan hal yang menjadi penyebab utama kehancuran mood lelaki itu. Menyebalkan.

Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Sepertinya ia harus bersabar untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. "Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Kau kan adiknya, wajar saja aku bertanya pada mu Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku tidak merasa aku ini adiknya. Dan aku tidak merasa pernikahannya berhubungan dengan ku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah sekarang. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karna aku benci padanya!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Untung saja di kelas ini hanya ada dirinya dan Changmin. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu, bicara dengan Changmin semakin menghancurkan moodnya.

"Benarkah? Bukan karna kau cemburu?"

Meski terdengar pelan, Kyuhyun mendengar Changmin mengatakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh ku dan memandangnya dengan bingung. "Kau bilang aapa?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada."

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu pergi dari kelas yang akan mulai 10 menit lagi. Kyuhyun rasa, ia akan masuk kelas tepat pada waktunya saja.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang masih berada di kelas Kyuhyun masih diam dan terus memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah tak nampak batang hidungnya. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa aku punya sahabat sebodoh dia."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah pukul 9 malam. Ia sengaja melewatkan makan malam karna tahu pasti Choi Siwon akan ikut makan malam juga, dan pasti akan duduk di kursinya juga. Maka dari itu, sepulang kuliah Kyuhyun berkeliling Kota Seoul, ia berkunjung ke sebuah klub hanya untuk sekedar cuci mata, lalu berkeliling untuk menjelajahi beberapa restoran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya Kyuhyun seperti wisata kuliner.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak menaiki tangga, ia mendengar suara dari ruang keluarga. Karna rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Dan benar, ada Leeteuk dan juga... Sungmin.

"Aku.. aku rasa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Siwon, _eomma_."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri di balik tembok dan mendengarkan pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu sampai habis.

"Kenapa, Sungmin-ah?" terdengar nada kaget sekaligus kecewa dari ucapan Leeteuk.

"Karna aku tidak mencintainya, _eomma_."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, lalu detik berikutnya ia menghela napas lega sekali.

"Tapi waktu di meja makan kau mengatakan kau menyukainya, Sungmin-ah..."

Bisa Kyuhyun liat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. "Aku memang menyukai Siwon sebagai sahabat ku, _eomma_. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya."

Leeteuk memegang tangan putra satu-satunya itu. Lalu mengelusnya. "_Eomma_ yakin kau hanya membutuhkan waktu, Sungmin-ah. _Eomma_ yakin setelah kau menikah dengan Siwon, kau akan mencintainya. Percaya pada _eomma_." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Namun, Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak _eomma_. Aku.. aku tidak bisa mencintainya _eomma_. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pernikahan akan berjalan lancar jika salah satu pihak tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, _eomma_?"

Leeteuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya. Lalu kemudian dia memegang tangan putranya itu erat-rat. "Sungmin-ah.. kau tahu kan ini juga salah satu bentuk balas budi pada _appa_ mu Hangeng? Apa kau lupa kalau _appa_ Siwon adalah investor terbesar _appa_ mu? Kau lupa kalau projek besar _appa_ mu akan ditanggung oleh _appa_ Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat setelah mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. _Jadi, secara tidak langsung si Choi Siwon memanfaatkan uang dan keadaan? _

"_Eomma_..." Sungmin memanggil ibunya itu dengan suara serak. "Tolong jangan seperti ini.." ucapnya dan setelah itu air mata mulai jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Sungmin mulai menangis. Ingin rasanya menghapus air mata itu, namun apa daya, dirinya tidak punya nyali untuk itu. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya mulai berair, nyaris saja air mata itu jatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak menyekanya.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin mulai terisak pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha _eomma_, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Siwon, tolonglah _eomma_..."

Napas Kyuhyun memburu melihat Sungmin memohon seperti itu pada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kekayaan keluarga Siwon masih dua kali lipat dibanding dengan kekayaan keluarganya. Makanya Kyuhyun tidak heran Siwon memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarganya itu. Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih menangis dan memohon pada Leeteuk, lalu akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari tempatnya, karna ia tidak mau melihat Sungmin menangis, dan ia juga tidak mau mendengar jawaban akhir Sungmin.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa lega dan bahagia ketika mengetahui Sungmin tidak pernah mencintai Siwon, namun Kyuhyun harus kembali jatuh terhempas ketika Leeteuk justru membujuk Sungmin seperti itu, karna Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sangat menyayangi Leeteuk, dan pada akhirnya mungkin dia akan menyetujui untuk menikahi Siwon.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi. Waktu yang harusnya dipergunakan setiap manusia untuk tidur, namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun, tengah malam justru ia pergunakan untuk menyendiri dan melampiaskan perasaanya. Yaitu dengan bermain piano. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai piano, ia sudah belajar bermain piano sejak umur 7 tahun. Ibunyalah yang mengajarinya bermain piano. Sama seperti dirinya, ibunya sangat menyukai piano.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru ia pelajari selama 1 bulan. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun memainkan lagu itu sambil bernyanyi.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus terisi oleh pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari. Sungmin terus berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan Siwon jika ia tidak mencintainya? Lalu, bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan Siwon sementara ia tidak mencintainya?

Sungmin terus mengganti posisi tidurnya. Berpikir keras memang membuat seseorang jadi susah tidur.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi dan akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sungmin rasa ia tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan keluar kamar. Saat itu yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang berletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

_Apa dia sudah tidur?_

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, memikirkan Kyuhyun hanya semakin menambah pikirannya. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan menuruni tangga. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, ke dapur untuk mencari makanan kecil, ke ruang tamu, ke arah kolam renang, namun Sungmin belum merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk.

Dan langkah Sungmin membawanya ke pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan di mana biasanya Kyuhyun memainkan pianonya. Ruangan yang menyimpan beberapa kenangan untuknya. Di sanalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mau bicara sangat panjang dengannya. Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar Sungmin terkekeh geli.

Sungmin berpikir, apakah Kyuhyun ada di dalam sana? Biasanya adik tirinya itu suka menghabiskan waktu tengah malam di sana kan?

Ketika Sungmin mendengar dentingan piano, lelaki januari itu tersentak. Ternyata Kyuhyun ada di dalam sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan, dan begitu ia membuka pintu itu, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pianonya dalam posisi memunggungi Sungmin.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak hanya sekedar memainkan pianonya, lelaki itu juga mulai bernyanyi...

_**You're smiling again today..**_

_**From far away, I smile with you too..**_

_**Maybe you will look at me and smile just once**_

_**Your scent rides the wind and passes through by my nose, by my side**_

_**When I see your eyes, I got nervous**_

_**I'll remember you even way ahead in the future**_

_**My love**_

_**My precious dear..**_

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ternyata suara Kyuhyun sangat sangat indah dan juga terdengar lembut. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pianonya dan bernyanyi.

_**You're crying today **_

_**From behind, I cried with you too..**_

_**Maybe just once, I want to wipe the tears from your eyes**_

_**The night wind is very cold, come to me..**_

_**I'll hold you by my side**_

Sungmin semakin menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Entah karna apa mata indah Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca, lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun... entah kenapa liriknya terdengar sedih untuk Sungmin. Apakah.. selama ini, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan terhadapnya?

_**When I see your eyes, I got nervous**_

_**I'll remember you even way ahead in the future**_

_**My love**_

_**My precious dear..**_

_**Only you are my destiny **_

_**Thinking of the days we will be together someday **_

_**Only you, I love you..**_

_**( Roy Kim – Pinocchio )**_

Begitu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya, Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sementara Kyuhyun, tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa.. apakah lagu yang barusan kau nyanyikan itu untuk ku?" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun, dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Dan jika Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, maka ia akan melihat mata Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jawab aku, Kyuhyun-ah.." suara Sungmin mulai terdengar lirih. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikan air matanya.

"Ya, untuk mu.." bersamaan dengan jawabannya, air mata Kyuhyun pun lolos dari matanya juga.

"Apakah.. selama bertahun tahun kau selalu seperti itu?" Sungmin melepaskan gigitannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya, air matanya terus mengalir. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bodoh.. bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun untuknya yang sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun?

"Bahkan lebih dari itu..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan. Lalu ia memegang tangan Sungmin yang erat melingkar di lehernya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Lalu pemuda manis itu berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil terus memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Hiks.. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaan mu, Kyuhyun. Maaf."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat Sungmin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ketika melihat Sungmin menangis.. percayalah itu sangat menyakitkan, apalagi mendengar Sungmin meminta maaf seperti itu. "Maafkan aku yang sering menghancurkan hati mu... Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku.."

"Tolong.. jangan menangis." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah menangis seperti ini, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak pernah salah, hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh." Ketika mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil terus mengusap air mata Sungmin.

Tangis Sungmin berhenti ketika melihat senyum tipis Kyuhyun. "Kau.. tersenyum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lagi, "Ya, maka dari itu jangan menangis lagi, Sungmin."

"Tapi kau juga menangis.." Sungmin berusaha menggapai wajah Kyuhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata Kyuhyun pada pipinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar lelaki itu berdiri, lalu menempatkan Sungmin duduk bersama di kursi piano. "Aku menangis.. karna tadi adalah pertama kalinya kau memeluk ku."

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis lagi mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahan dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh..." gerutu Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Rasanya begitu hangat dan bahagia ketika Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat. Maka dari itu, sekarang Kyuhyun memilih mengikuti kata hatinya dan membalas pelukan Sungmin, bahkan dia juga mengelus kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Hehe..."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 2 pagi tapi kedua lelaki itu masih saja duduk dengan diam di kursi piano Kyuhyun. Bukannya merasa ngantuk, justru wajah mereka terlihat cerah. Apalagi Kyuhyun, bebannya selama bertahun-tahun seakan hilang ketika Sungmin mengetahui semuanya dan memeluknya. Walaupun tidak hilang semua, setidaknya sekarang perasaan Kyuhyun sangat lega.

"Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin."

Mereka berdua langsung kikuk ketika mereka bersuara secara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun kikuk.

"_A-Ani_, kau duluan saja." Jawab Sungmin tak kalah kikuk.

Setelah berdiam diri selama 2 menit. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan bicara duluan, "Baiklah, aku duluan saja. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tanya saja."

"Selama ini setiap kau bermain piano setiap tengah malam, apa itu semua untuk ku?"

"Kau sangat ingin jika semua lagu yang ku mainkan untuk mu ya?" Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ketika bertanya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja..."

"Semuanya untuk mu, Lee Sungmin."

"A-Ah, begitu.." Sungmin mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya paham. Padahal, itu hanya cara lain untuk menutupi bibirnya yang ingin sekali melengkung lebar.

"Sekarang aku." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Waktu aku pingsan saat itu.. saat kau mengkompres ku.. apa waktu itu kita berciuman?"

Oh ayolah, pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat to the point dan frontal hingga membuat Sungmin beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, dan wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat. "Kau yang mencium ku!" jawab Sungmin sedikit tidak terima. Pasalnya, malam itu Kyuhyun sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Jadi benar kita berciuman?" Kyuhyun senantiasa memandangi Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau. Kau yang merebut ciuman ku.."

"Benarkah? Bukan ciuman pertama mu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Yah!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sungmin. Lalu detik berikutnya ia menarik pinggang Sungmin agar semakin dekat dengannya. "Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun. Karna perbedaan tubuh mereka, Sungmin harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Lain dengan Sungmin yang justru menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun justru menatap bibir pinkish Sungmin yang sering sekali ia bayangkan rasanya. "Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Ketika Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggapai wajah Sungmin, lelaki kelahiran januari itu menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, hingga membuat akses Kyuhyun ke bibir Sungmin tertutup. Merasa Sungmin menolaknya, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mencium telapak tangan Sungmin yang menutupi bibirnya.

Sungmin tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan. Mengikuti instingnya, akhirnya Sungmin melepas telapak tangannya dari bibirnya, lalu memandang mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap matanya dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

Merasa diizinkan, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin semakin mendekat lalu mulai mendekatkan wajah Sungmin pada wajahnya. Lalu membawa bibir Sungmin dalam satu lumatan penuh selama sedetik. Lalu melepaskan bibir Sungmin dari bibirnya dan menyatukan kening mereka.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sungmin bisa merasakan deru napas Kyuhyun yang membara. Ketika Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?' bisik Kyuhyun.

Lidah Sungmin rasanya kelu ketika ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Rasanya? Mengejutkan, tetapi juga menyenangkan. "A-Aku.. tidak tahu rasanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkan mu bagaimana rasanya."

Ketika Sungmin hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu diraup oleh bibir rakus Kyuhyun yang membawanya dalam lumatan panas. Ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini lebih berani dan agresif, adik tiri Sungmin itu menahan punggung Sungmin dengan tangannya agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

Semakin dalam, Sungmin rasanya ingin melayang ketika lidah Kyuhyun menari-nari dalam langit langit mulutnya dan mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang mengajak lidahnya untung berperang dalam perang lidah yang panas.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi, Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun dan memukulnya pelan. Mengerti Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panas itu lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar jago dalam ciuman, dari mana kau mempelajarinya?"

"Aku?"

"Oh ya, pasti dari wanita-wanita itu bukan?"

"Maksud mu wanita-wanita yang sering aku undang ke rumah?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangankan mencium mereka, melakukan hal-hal nista yang seperti kau pikirkan saja tidak pernah."

"Jangan berbohong pada ku..."

"Sungmin, bagaimana bisa aku menyetubuhi mereka sementara yang ada di otak ku hanyalah kau? Aku membayar mereka datang hanya untuk mendesah, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah tertarik ataupun bernafsu pada mereka."

Sungmin terdiam lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan kemudian memeluk ku, hm?"

Wajah Sungmin yang tadinya biasa saja mulai berubah menjadi tegang. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari dengan Siwon lewat begitu saja, juga, bayangan tentang ibunya yang tadi memohon padanya. "Aku..."

"Hm?"

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kursi piano yang didudukinya bersama Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun.. kita.. kita.. kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Sungmin? Apa maksud mu?"

"Kyuhyun, kita ini sudara! Dan.. dan.. sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Siwon. Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini!"

"Jadi.. kau setuju untuk menikah dengan Siwon?" wajah Kyuhyun pias seketika.

"Setuju atau tidak setuju, aku tetap tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti tadi bersama mu Kyuhyun! Aku.. aku dan eomma sudah banyak berhutang pada appa!"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal keras. "Sungmin, baru saja tadi berbincang hangat, bahkan kita berciuman dan kau menikmatinya, kau terlihat senang. Dan sekarang kau berkata hal seperti ini padaku?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun..." Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu menjambak pelan rambutnya. "Dan baru saja sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu kau juga minta maaf pada ku. Sebenarnya, apa mau mu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita sebagai saudara membaik, hanya itu..." jawab Sungmin dengan nada lirih.

"Jadi, dari awal, kau mendekati ku, mengajak ku bicara, dan menerima ciuman ku hanya untuk itu?! Kita bahkan hanya saudara tiri! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kau sebagai saudara tiri ku!"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Dan.. tolong lupakan aku."

"Kau kejam, Lee Sungmin. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu kau menerbangkan ku setinggi langit, dan sekarang kau sudah menghempaskan ku?"

Air mata Sungmin mengalir ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya kejam. "Aku memang kejam. Maka dari itulah, tolong lupakan aku. Carilah seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari ku Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku..." Begitu mengatakan kata terakhirnya, Sungmin langsung berbalik badan dan pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakan mu."

Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu langsung terdiam.

"..Aku akan pergi ke Amerika saat hari pernikahan laknat mu itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana, kau puas?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Dibukanya pintu ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun, dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana tanpa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir.

TBC

.

.

.

Setelah sekian bulan akhirnya update juga ff ga jelas dan penuh drama ini hehehe. Masih adakah yang ingat ataupun menunggu ff lumutan ini? Kalau ada, kalian luar biasa! Hahaha

Sorry for typo (s). Soalnya saya sama sekali ga edit apapun.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa. Terimakasih sudah membaca~^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku memang kejam. Maka dari itulah, tolong lupakan aku. Carilah seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari ku Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku..." Begitu mengatakan kata terakhirnya, Sungmin langsung berbalik badan dan pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakanmu."

Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu langsung terdiam.

"..Aku akan pergi ke Amerika saat hari pernikahan laknat mu itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana, kau puas?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Dibukanya pintu ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun, dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana tanpa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir.

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), NC! DLDR!

.

Rate : M

.

.

.

6

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus di sini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Changmin yang sedang membuat kopi bertanya pada sosok sahabatnya yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi meja makan. Kemudian ia mengambil 2 cangkir kopi yang baru saja dia buat, melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kedua cangkir kopi itu di meja makan yang luasnya tidak seluas meja makan di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah." Perintah Changmin sambil meniup kopi yang dia buat.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mau sampai kapan di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Kau datang pagi-pagi buta begini ke rumah ku dan menganggu tidur ku. Kau tahu itu tidak?" Changmin mulai jengah. Karna pertama, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya padahal waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Kedua, Kyuhyun menganggu tidur Changmin. Ketiga, sedari tadi sahabatnya itu terus diam seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Changmin memukul meja dengan kencang. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Setidaknya bicara apa saja! Kau membuatku bingung!"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berpikir!" Akhirnya, Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Changmin dengan tak kalah ketus.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah, aku berusaha memahamimu sebagai sesama lelaki. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku memahamimu! Bahkan kau tidak pernah bercerita sedikitpun padaku!"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Kyuhyun tak kunjung membalas kekesalannya.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau pernah ditolak seseorang?"

"Ini tentang siapa?"

"Pernah atau tidak?"

Changmin tertawa sinis. "Victoria menolak ku. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Ah benar. Lalu, apa kau pernah dibuat melayang kemudian kau dihempaskan begitu saja?"

Changmin tampak bepikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Sudah sering, bahkan aku tak ingat sudah berapa kali aku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh banyak orang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kau tidak bercerita dengan jujur padaku, maka aku tidak akan bisa memberi solusi untukmu."

"Tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum mirisnya.

Hening beberapa menit. Changmin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang berbicara tentang Sungmin. Namun bagaimana bisa Changmin memberi solusi jika Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau jujur dengannya?

"Jika kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang dan berani egois, Kyuhyun-ah. Tak peduli seberapa besar resiko dan akibatnya, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang dan berani egois."

Perkataan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memandang wajah sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman geli dan tawa ditahan. "Hei, jangan sok dewasa kau."

"Jangan menertawakanku, kau itu lebih menyedihkan dariku. Ck."

"Changmin-ah," Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" jawab Changmin jengah.

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini beberapa hari?"

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah sekitar pukul 4 pagi. Tadi satpam berusaha menanyakan ke mana perginya tuan muda, namun tuan muda hanya diam dan langsung menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang."

Laporan salah satu maid itu membuat Hangeng menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Setelah kepergian maid itu, suasana meja makan semakin tegang dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun ada urusan.." Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Urusan jam 4 pagi? Aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan anak itu."

"Dia pasti kembali, Hangeng-ah. Jangan khawatir," ucap Leeteuk menenangkan.

Hangeng mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan. Sungmin-ah, beritahu _appa _jika kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di kampus hari ini ya?"

"I-Iya _appa_." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk tak pasti.

"Hari ini kau ada rencana apa dengan Siwon?"

"Tidak tahu. Semuanya terserah Siwon, _appa_."

Hangeng tersenyum geli. "Hei, jangan biarkan Siwon selalu mendominasi hubungan kalian, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk hanya memandang putranya dan suaminya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah."

Suaranya yang memanggilnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketika dia menoleh, wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Hai.."

"Hai? Jawaban apa itu?" Siwon tersenyum geli. Kemudian ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin, lelaki itu menyentil kening Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya, "Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon sebal ketika calon suaminya itu menyentil keningnya. "Sakit!"

Siwon tertawa geli. "Habisnya kau melamun, Min. Ada apa hm?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin karna perbedaan tinggi mereka, kemudian tangannya meraih pipi Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Siwon-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah mempedulikan perasaan ku?"

"Apa?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak jadi."

"Min? Kenapa? Katakanlah..." Siwon mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin menepis tangan Siwon di dagunya. "Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Ayo kita pergi." Setelah menepis tangan Siwon, Sungmin langsung pergi dari hadapan calon suaminya itu.

Siwon memandang punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, Min. Maaf. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, tapi aku belum sanggup untuk mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sungmin

Sekarang pukul 7 pagi di rumah keluarga Cho. 3 jam lagi mobil akan datang untuk membawa Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon menuju sebuah gereja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga Cho. Di gereja itulah, Siwon dan Sungmin akan resmi menikah.

Dan sekarang di kamarnya, Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Walau pernikahannya tinggal 3 jam lagi, namun pikiran Sungmin terus melayang pada adik tirinya. Cho Kyuhyun, adik tirinya itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya di kampus selama seminggu dan bahkan di rumah. Bahkan ketika Sungmin bertemu dengan Victoria dan Changmin, kedua teman terdekat itu mengaku belum bertemu Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun muncul. Teman sekelasnya selama beberapa kali di kampus bahkan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sempat mengikuti kelas beberapa kali. Dan maid-maid di rumah beserta satpam juga beberapa kali melihat sang tuan muda ada di rumah walau sebentar. Namun, sepertinya adik tirinya itu sengaja menghindari Sungmin.

"_..Aku akan pergi ke Amerika saat hari pernikahan laknat mu itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana, kau puas?"_

Nada bicara Kyuhyun saat itu terdengar sangat serius. Dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sungmin. Lagipula selama seminggu ini, Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbohong, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang sangat pintar di KyungHee, jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika. Ya kalau pun dia tidak mendapatkan beasiswa, sangat mungkin saja bagi Kyuhyun yang kaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, bukan?

TOK TOK

Tanpa perlu tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, itu pasti Leeteuk. Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Masuk, _eomma_."

Begitu mendengar respon dari dalam, Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar putranya dan menghampiri putranya yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau belum bersiap?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"3 jam lagi, masih lama _eomma_."

"Tapi kan kau harus di make up, dan kau harus melakukan berbagai persiapan lainnya, Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Aku bukan wanita _eomma_, kau bicara seakan aku wanita yang harus di make up sangat lama."

Leeteuk memandang sekeliling kamar Sungmin, dan berjalan menuju pintu, di sanalah setelan berwarna putih milik Sungmin digantung. "Kau menggantungnya di sini?"

"Hm, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Setelah mengambil setelan itu, Leeteuk kembali berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Lalu mensejajarkan setelan itu dengan Sungmin. "Kau pasti akan sangat tampan menggunakan ini, apalagi saat berada di altar," ucapnya penuh bangga.

"Iya... _eomma_."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pakai ini sekarang. _Eomma_ akan menunggu mu," Leeteuk meletakkan setelan itu di atas paha Sungmin, mengelus kepala putranya itu kemudian pergi dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang pintu yang kembali di tutup dan setelan yang berada di atas pahanya secara bergantian, kemudian menghela napas. Sungmin bangkit berdiri kemudian mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan setelan berwarna putih.

Sungmin memandang dirinya melalui cermin. Dia sudah memakai setelannya. Dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi jas berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Ini semua adalah rencana keluarga Siwon. Sungmin memakai warna putih sementara Siwon memakai warna hitam.

TOK TOK

_Pasti eomma_, pikir Sungmin.

"Masuk."

Mendengar respon dari dalam, orang itu membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan cermin menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu, kemudian mata pemuda itu membulat lebar, dan menoleh lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!" jerit Sungmin kaget setengah mati.

Yang barusan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, yang barusan membuka pintu kamarnya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang adik tirinya itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kau..."

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sungmin sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu, karna Kyuhyun seolah menelanjanginya lewat tatapan itu. "A-Aku..."

KLIK

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar Sungmin lalu menggemboknya. Sebenarnya semua ruangan di rumah keluarga Cho memiliki fasilitas gembok pintu demi keamanan.

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Kenapa kau menggembok pintunya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut.

Selesai menggembok, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju Sungmin. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin walau tidak terbaca. Ketika mereka berhadapan, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat hingga membuat kakak tirinya itu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kyuhyun—" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat erat. "Kau— bisa meremukkan tubuh ku kalau seperti ini!"

Mendengar protes dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melepas tubuh Sungmin dari pelukannya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sungmin bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kyuhyun? Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" itulah yang sangat ingin Sungmin tanyakan jika berhasil bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lee Sungmin... aku ingin bicara serius dengan mu," Kyuhyun akhirnya berbicara.

Sungmin memilih bungkam, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika dan jika aku menerima beasiswa itu maka aku sekarang seharusnya sudah berada di bandara untuk menunggu pesawat karna pesawat itu akan berangkat setengah jam lagi." Kyuhyun berbicara masih terus memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dan tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ada sesuatu yang harus ku perjuangkan di sini. Yaitu kau. Maka dari itulah aku datang ke sini hingga menyusup seperti pencuri, padahal rumah ini adalah rumahku sendiri."

"Lee Sungmin... kau sudah membuatku melanggar garis batas yang ku bangun selama bertahun-tahun."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ketika dia membuka matanya, setetes air mata mengalir.

"Lee Sungmin, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa selama bertahun-tahun aku sudah bohong pada diriku sendiri. Nyatanya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan seperti ini pada siapapun. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, bagiku cinta hanyalah bualan yang berlangsung sementara, aku tidak pernah punya kekasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melontarkan kata-kata cinta. Tapi, aku suka ketika kau marah saat kau memergoki ku sedang bersama wanita jalang di kamar ku, aku sangat benci saat kau bersama Choi Siwon, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, aku senang ketika kau menemaniku, aku bahkan nyaris gila ketika aku menciummu. Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila karna sudah bertahun-tahun menyimpan perasaan seperti ini, bahkan berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam dengan cara membencimu. Saat aku bertanya pada Changmin, dia bilang aku sangat mencintaimu namun aku terlalu bodoh."

Sungmin terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Perkataan Kyuhyun yang panjang lebar membuatnya menunduk dan membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ini berbeda. Siwon sudah sering memujinya dan mengatakan menyukainya, tapi perkataan Kyuhyun berbeda. Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar sangat kencang.

"A-Aku..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga mempertemukan mata keduanya. "Dan aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, benar?" Sungmin menelan ludahnya, pertanyaan Kyuhyun begitu lembut, dan caranya memandang Sungmin malah makin membuat jantungnya di dalam sana semakin menggila.

Dan semakin menggila ketika Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut. Walau hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun menyampaikan banyak emosi di sana, menyampaikan betapa dia sangat menggilai Lee Sungmin.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, "Lee Sungmin, jadilah milik ku."

"Tapi, aku harus menikah dengan Siwon!"

Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin. "Semuanya masih belum terlambat. Walau aku tahu aku sangat lambat hingga baru berjuang sekarang. Tapi semuanya masih belum terlambat. Kalau kau ingin jadi milik ku, maka aku akan menarik mu dari dunia yang kejam ini dan mengajarkan mu arti kebebasan, di mana kau tidak akan menjadi boneka yang hanya bisa menurut, bersamaku, kau bisa melakukan apa saja, kau bisa menunjukkan semua emosimu Lee Sungmin. Dan aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Karna memang itulah tujuanku datang ke sini."

"Kyuhyun, aku..."

"Katakan Ya atau Tidak, Lee Sungmin. Kalau kau berkata tidak, maka aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan diri ku lagi di hadapanmu. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi," bukan sebuah ancaman, karna Kyuhyun merasa bahwa yang dia katakan adalah yang terbaik. Jika memang Sungmin tidak mau, Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa. Lagipula, bukankah sakit jika kau hanya berjuang sendirian?

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_... bagaimana dengan Siwon..." lirih Sungmin.

"Kalau kau katakan Ya, maka kita bisa berjuang bersama dengan cara apapun..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin...?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Sekali saja... sekali saja Sungmin ingin egois. Sekali saja..

_Maafkan aku eomma_.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Ya."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya, a-aku... mau jadi milik mu."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku sangat serius."

"Apa kau mencintai ku?"

Sungmin merona mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "A-Apa itu harus dijawab?!" tanyanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian merengkuh pinggang Sungmin hingga mereka tak berjarak.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin begitu lembut. Sungmin tidak pernah mengira bahwa tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya bisa terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman.

Kemudian karna terbuai dengan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menerima dengan baik ketika bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan semakin mempertipis jarak mereka. Dan lalainya, Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mencari udara, dan disitulah Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya. Begitu Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin nyaris terjatuh namun Kyuhyun menangkap pujaan hatinya itu dengan cepat. Perlu diingatkan, keadaan mereka masih berdiri.

Setelah merasa Sungmin kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. "Kau tahu Sungmin? Setiap hari aku selalu memimpikan untuk melumat bibirmu dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibirmu," Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mengelus bibir _pinkish _Sungmin dengan jempolnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat, kali ini mencium rahang Sungmin dan sedikit menjilatnya. Kemudian bibir _kissable_ itu turun perlahan-lahan hingga menuju leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menjilat dan menghisap leher Sungmin penuh cinta hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Seumur hidup belum pernah ada seseorang yang menyentuh lehernya bahkan seintim yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Seraya mengecupi leher Sungmin, jari-jari Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing jas Sungmin, kemudian membuangnya asal. Dan pada tahap kedua, Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar. Salahkan gairahnya yang sudah memuncak.

Begitu kancing itu terlepas semua, Kyuhyun langsung membuka kemeja itu dan membuangnya asal. Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang sudah polos.

"Begitu putih dan indah seperti dugaan ku," komentar Kyuhyun tak berkedip memandang dada Sungmin yang begitu indah di matanya.

Sungmin memerah luar biasa hingga menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu membayangkan ini semua, Lee Sungmin. Dan ternyata semuanya jauh lebih indah dari bayanganku," Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Sungmin, "Halus sekali."

"Kau membayangkan tubuh ku?!" Sungmin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan semakin membuat Sungmin ingin meninju wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh salah satu titik sensitif Sungmin. _Nipple_ merah muda menggoda yang tentu saja masih perjaka.

"Ah!" Sungmin mendesah reflek.

Kyuhyun makin menyeringai, lalu menatap ekspresi Sungmin yang nyatanya membuatnya makin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada titik sensitif Sungmin. Membawa _nipple_ itu dalam satu hisapan penuh. Dan salah satu tangannya mengelus _nipple_ kanan yang masih menganggur, kemudian elusan itu berubah menjadi cubitan-cubitan kecil. Dan dengan jari-jari nakalnya, Kyuhyun menyentil _nipple_ kanan Sungmin.

"A-Ahh..." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah gelombang kejutan ketika Kyuhyun mencubit dan menyentil _nipple_ miliknya.

Setelah puas merasakan nipple Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menarik bibirnya. "Kau begitu sensitif, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"_Good_," Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Apa pernah Siwon mencium mu seperti tadi?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian jari-jari nakalnya kembali mencubit pelan kedua _nipple_ Sungmin. "Apa pernah Siwon melakukan yang seperti ini padamu?" bisik Kyuhyun sensual.

"Ngh.. ti-tidak..."

"Kau manis sekali, Lee Sungmin. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk memilikimu seutuhnya." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Kyuhyun membuka kaus miliknya dengan sekali gerakan dan langsung membuang kausnya ke lantai.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya beraksi untuk membuka resleting celana Sungmin. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjilati daun telinga Sungmin.

Begitu selesai membukanya, Kyuhyun menurunkan celana Sungmin, kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan paha putih mulus milik Sungmin.

"Indah." Kyuhyun mengecupi paha putih mulus milik Sungmin, mulai dari paha bagian luar hingga paha bagian dalam.

"K-Kyuhyun..." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun dari pahanya dengan mendorong pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia terus menciumi paha Sungmin dan perlahan menarik turun celana dalam Sungmin hingga sekarang pemuda bermata _foxy_ itu sudah telanjang bulat. Selesai melakukannya, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan memandangi tubuh Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa berkedip.

"Ja-jangan menatap ku seperti itu.."

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan ini semua sangat jauh dari bayanganku selama ini. Tubuhmu benar-benar sangat sempurna," Komentar Kyuhyun sangat kagum ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Sungmin, lalu ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin agar melingkar di pinggangnya hingga milik Sungmin mengenai celana Kyuhyun.

"Sshh..." desah Sungmin ketika miliknya bertemu dengan celana Kyuhyun yang kasar.

"Ayo, Sungmin. Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan pilihanmu," Bisik Kyuhyun dengan sensual sambil menggendong Sungmin menuju ranjang.

.

.

.

Kedua mahkluk adam yang merupakan saudara tiri itu sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Lee Sungmin merupakan kakak dalam hubungan saudara tiri itu, dan Cho Kyuhyun merupakan adik dalam hubungan saudara tiri itu.

Setelah puas menjelajahi leher dan dada Sungmin, kini Kyuhyun beralih pada milik Sungmin yang sudah sangat menegang. Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya pada ujung junior Sungmin.

"Sshh... K-Kyuhyun!" Sungmin meremas sprei karna Kyuhyun sengaja menggodanya.

"Sensitif sekali, Lee Sungmin. Lihat, milik mu sudah sangat menegang padahal aku belum melakukan apapun terhadapnya."

Kyuhyun menjilati _precum_ yang berada di ujung junior Sungmin, Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan temponya dengan pelan.

"K-Kyuhh! Ohh... j-janganhh.."

Sebelum menarik lidahnya, Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan singkat pada ujung junior Sungmin. "Jangan apa?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kaki Sungmin sehingga dia bisa melihat lubang sempit Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

Dengan dorongan perlahan yang lembut, Kyuhyun kini tengah berusaha menerobos lubang sempit Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Dan tentu saja begitu satu jari itu menerobos lubangnya, Sungmin menjerit.

"Ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tenanglah," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, kemudian menambah satu jari lagi dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan dan tentu saja lembut.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya yang sudah berada di dalam lubang Sungmin. Lubang sempit Sungmin berkontraksi seiring jemari Kyuhyun yang masuk dan keluar di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha menggerakkan jarinya agar Sungmin terbiasa. Namun, Sungmin terus meringis karna rasa asing sekaligus sakit yang pertama kali dia rasakan.

Dan rasa asing itu perlahan hilang ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang, "Nghh... K-Kyuhh... j-jangan di sanahh.."

"Ya, Sungmin. Desahkanlah nama ku sekeras mungkin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya di titik sensitif Sungmin.

"Jangan Kyuhh.. oohh..." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya karna jari-jari panjang nan nakal Kyuhyun terus saja menggoda titik sensitifnya.

"Jangan apa, hm? Kau bahkan sangat menikmatinya," Kyuhyun menyeringai puas dan terus mengusap bagian dalam lubang Sungmin. Jari-jarinya yang panjang terus berusaha menekan kedalam, dalam, dalam, dan dalam. Ketika melirik kearah junior Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh precum, Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengocok junior Sungmin hingga membuat sang empunya semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh... oohh..."

TOK TOK TOK!

Seketika gerakan jari Kyuhyun di dalam lubang Sungmin terhenti ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu. Sungmin yang daritadi mendesah nikmat pun juga langsung berhenti ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Karna tak mendapat respon dari dalam, sang pengetuk mengetuk pintunya lebih kasar.

"Sungmin! Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya! _Eomma_ tahu kalian ada di dalam!" itu suara Leeteuk.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan takut, "I-Itu _eomma_..."

"Tenanglah. Diam, dan hanya fokus padaku saja, Lee Sungmin. Ingat? Kau sudah berjanji padaku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Sungmin, mengecup kening Sungmin, memberinya ketenangan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya yang masih berada di dalam lubang Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin dan meletakkan kedua kaki itu pada bahunya sendiri. Posisi itu membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat lubang sempit Sungmin yang sebelumnya sudah dimasuki oleh jari-jari panjangnya.

DOR DOR

Kali ini ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gedoran yang cukup kencang.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan malu sekaligus takut. Ia malu karna Kyuhyun menatap lubangnya tanpa berkedip, sementara takut karna suara Hangeng yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Fokus padaku, Lee Sungmin.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya dengan sangat berhati-hati ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, ketika dirasanya sebuah benda asing masuk ke dalam lubangnya, ia meringis pelan.

"Rileks, Sungmin. Rileks..."

DOR DOR

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin rileks? Pikirannya masih terbagi dua sekarang. Antara Kyuhyun dan antara Hangeng yang masih saja menggedor pintu.

"Sedikit lagi, Min," Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk mendorong masuk hingga miliknya berada di dalam Sungmin seutuhnya.

"Ahh!" Sungmin menjerit sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang untuk menahan sakit ketika milik Kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar sangat sakit!

"Maafkan aku, Min. Sangat sakit ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat khawatir sambil mengelus pipi halus Sungmin yang dibalas anggukkan lemah oleh sang pemilik pipi.

Kyuhyun menarik miliknya keluar, lalu dengan perlahan kembali memasukkannya lagi ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Sekarang miliknya sudah benar-benar berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar menyatu sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesudah memasukkan miliknya, kemudian menghela napas lega. "Sungmin, akhirnya tubuh kita sudah menyatu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyatu dengan tubuhmu seperti ini," Kyuhyun mengusap keringat di wajah Sungmin, lalu mengecup keningnya lagi.

"Kau sangat mesum.." Sungmin tertegun di sela rasa sakitnya karna perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Sekarang kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Kau sangat sempit, Lee Sungmin. Kau menjepitku hingga rasanya sebentar lagi aku ingin keluar. Ohh, bolehkah aku gerakkan sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya daritadi ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Apa benar Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersamanya ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap dingin dan mengatakan kebencian padanya?

Sungmin berhenti berpikir ketika dirasanya Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga tubuhnya ikut tersentak perlahan. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit itu masih terasa walau tidak terlalu sakit ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya pertama kali.

"Nghh..."

Melihat Sungmin yang masih menahan sakit, Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, lalu meraih junior tegang Sungmin dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ahhh~" Sungmin mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, ia terus mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Setelah dirasanya Sungmin mulai merasa nikmat, Kyuhyun berhenti mengocok junior Sungmin dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kyuhyun! _Appa_ tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintunya!" Lagi-lagi suara bentakan Hangeng terdengar di sela kegiatannya menggedor pintu kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya, agar membuat Sungmin tidak peduli dengan suara Hangeng.

"Ngh.. Ahh~"

"_Ahjussi_, percuma saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan membuka pintunya!" Walaupun sedang fokus menggerakkan tubuhnya dan merasakan betapa nikmatnya lubang Sungmin yang membungkus miliknya, Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar suara Changmin.

.

.

.

"Ahh... oohh... Kyuhyunhh~"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika milik Kyuhyun mengenai titik sensitifnya. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan ronde kedua dengan posisi _doggy style_. Setelah melakukan ronde pertama, Kyuhyun tidak puas dan meminta Sungmin untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Aku menemukannya, hm?" bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Sungmin dengan seduktif, lalu memilin _nipple_ Sungmin yang senantiasa menegang.

"Nghh! Oohh~" Sungmin merasa semakin gila ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun berpindah ke juniornya, jari-jari panjang itu membungkus juniornya dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan cepat.

Sungmin merasa seperti lupa diri, Kyuhyun terus mengenai titik sensitifnya. Selama 19 tahun hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun, apalagi merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sangkin lupa dirinya kedua mahkluk adam itu, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika Leeteuk dan Hangeng sudah tak lagi menggedor pintu kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menghajar _hole_ Sungmin tanpa ampun. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut terlonjak seirama dengan gerakannya. Setiap Kyuhyun menyodokkan miliknya, Sungmin terlonjak ke depan. Ia mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun dengan cara memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri agar mereka sama-sama menikmatinya.

"Ohh... Sungminnhh.."

Kyuhyun semakin belingsatan ketika miliknya terasa semakin terjepit di dalam tubuh Sungmin ketika _hole_ pujaan hatinya itu berkontraksi. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Akhh, Kyuhh~"

Dan setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu, Sungmin langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur, sementara Kyuhyun semakin gila di belakang sana, mencoba mengejar Sungmin yang sudah _keluar_.

"Nghh, shit!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya _keluar_ setelah 2 menit pasca Sungmin _keluar_. Ia menembakkan cairan tepat di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dan setelah itu ia ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin, dan karna tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu merasa berat, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _junior_nya yang masih basah oleh cairan, dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sungmin sambil menarik kekasihnya itu agar mereka berhadapan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah Sungmin, "Aku sangat bahagia.."

Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya pasca keluar, tersentak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, "Bahagia?"

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia mengecup kening Sungmin, kedua pipi Sungmin, hidung Sungmin, dan berakhir di bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin, "Aku sangat bahagia karna kau sudah jadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Sungmin terdiam untuk beberapa detik karna ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Terdengar begitu polos dan tulus.

"Aku belum jadi milikmu sepenuhnya," jawab Sungmin dengan seringaian kecilnya, dengan berani ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kita belum menikah," bisik Sungmin. Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Sungmin merona sendiri. Ia bahkan tak mengira dirinya akan membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mengulum senyum gelinya, "Jadi.. kau minta aku nikahi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, ia menarik pinggang Sungmin agar semakin rapat degan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, "Hahaha! Sungmin-ah, pft, kau begitu lucu! Kau membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi!" setelah mengatakannya, Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan di bibir Sungmin beberapa kali.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, pipinya merona merah dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Tenanglah, memang itu tujuanku ke sini," Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut, ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

Saat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia disambut oleh senyum lembut Kyuhyun, "A-Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin."

TBC

.

.

.

Happy JOY Day semuaaaa!~ Chapter dengan kali ini aku persembahkan buat para Joyers yang masih stay, masih percaya, dan masih mencintai KyuMin :D Semoga kita semua masih bisa terus stay, percaya, dan selalu mencintai KyuMin ya, sekalipun badai-badai akan terus berdatangan untuk kita. Dan semoga uri KyuMin bisa kembali bersama dan bisa hidup bahagia selamanyaaa

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang sedang puasa, tolong kontrol diri yaa :D

Maaf chapter ini alurnya kecepetan dan harus di TBC, tapi janji chapter depan end kok hehehe.

Okelah sekian,

Happy JOY Day semuaa '3')/


End file.
